Virgin
by Possessed4evr
Summary: Mello would never waste his time with Light and Matt. High school is for learning, not sex. And he most certainly wouldn't stoop to their level...right?
1. Prologue

A/N: So here's a new story I have. I know I know, shame on me. I have so many stories left unfinished, why start a new one? Well I just had to get this one out there. The next update will not be until next Friday so yeah. I hope people like this idea because its very VERY different from stories, particularly mine. Mine are more dark but this one will probably be my lightest fic with just some drama. So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Mello's POV  
Everyone calls it the epitome of greatness, but I think of it as the wall of skanks. Everyone is supposed to stare at it in wonder, intrigue, and amazement. I suspect that I would just glare at it if my eyes were to ever see anything so disgustingly wrong and unholy. It's a wall of glory for them, but I see it as a wall of shame.

I am of course talking about 'the wall.'

Even though its found in the guys locker room and I'm there every day, I do my best to always steer clear of it. It is a list of every girl and guy ever 'done' by the best playboys. Everyone on there gets lifted to legendary status but honestly, its just a weekly competition to be King and Queen Ho for the week. I can't possibly think of anything more degrading here. But it's tradition at BlackWood High; a tradition that everyone loves to continue.

I don't think I could ever understand why people do it. Honestly, its the most disgusting to have so many sexual partners and just spread the filth to everyone around school. Its like no one has any pride anymore. And of course there is one repeat offender, whose name I suspect basically makes up the whole entire wall.

Obviously I am talking about the biggest man-whore of them all: Matt.

Everyone likes to think that school is about education and learning, but honestly if they really truly believed that, then they are seriously deluded. School is never about class, never about teachers, and never about the future. It's about sex, and about who can get some and who can't.

It's basically like sex in the city, except here, there is no romance, no sweet attitude or snappy comebacks, no Mr. Big winning people back.

No, it's just about sex.

All people want around here is sex, which is the very reason why I will never ever date. Period. Its overrated and I have so many other and better things to be doing then letting someone cop a feel.

And I believe - or at least I did - that karma has a way of biting people on the ass and finding ways to nurture their most hated fears with pleasure and lot's of it, and I just so happen to be one of those people that karma likes to regularly screw over. But I know that the people who think themselves high and mighty, who find themselves so amazing, are gonna get screwed over to, just like me.

And thankfully, I'm so much better than everyone else. I don't need to have sex to work my way up to the top when I'm already there. Sex isn't important to me, studying is. And learning is going to be the only thing on my mind for the next two years of high school and then finally college with no distractions whatsoever...

Or is it?

* * *

It all started off as just another boring, inexcusably awkward day, where I sat behind Raye Penber and Naomi Misora during their usual Chemistry class make out session.

Feeling incredibly nauseated and light headed, I managed not to puke everywhere and effectively leave my junior class with all my breakfast still settled somewhere in my stomach.

The hallway was filled with so many hormones I could practically smell them. But what did I expect? Winter was ending and spring was coming after all, which means it's "mating season", or in high school terms:

Open free for all season.

Walking up to my locker, I glanced at a couple next to me who had their hands so deep into each other's pants, I didn't know whose hand belonged to whom.

"Gross," I mumbled, flicking my eyes up to see who it was.

I honestly shouldn't have been surprised. It was Light Yagami, Matt's best friend and just another typical high school jock with an exceptionally high libido and a tiny little tool in comparison. His flavour of the month seemed to be red, as a red head moaned slightly, sending goosebumps up my arms and making my nausea return. Great.

"Could you not do that next to my locker?" I groaned in disgusted.

Glancing up, Light smirked and let his hands sink further and further into Miss Moan-a-lot's pants.

"Why it's the best place to be," he laughed, cupping the girl's massive rack with his spare hand and throwing me a sly look. "This is like, make out point." Honestly, how can anyone as smart as Light act like such an idiot?

"I've noticed," I muttered, slamming my locker so hard the red head jumped and Light grunted in pain.

"Ouch," Light hissed, glaring at the red head.

"Serves you right," I laughed, heading towards my next class.

"Hey Mello, have you seen Matt?" Light called after me.

Spinning around, I threw Light my infamous icy glare that made almost everyone run for their life unless they were idiots like Light.

"Why would you even ask me that?" I asked, shaking my head and walking backwards, still staring at him like he was a complete and total idiot.

I had barely even taken two steps when I bumped into someone and watched all my books fly to the floor, effectively ruining my grand exit.

"Wow," the guy I had collided with said. "Still clumsy as ever."

Spinning around, I felt all the breath knock out of me as I watched a very annoying and very unwanted smile spread to his lips. Of all people, it just had to be him.

Wasn't karma just a bitch?

"If you just wanted an excuse to touch me Mello, you should have just asked. I would have happily obliged."

I felt all the sanity and pride I had left leave me as I dropped to Matt's feet, which I am sure he just loved, to pick up my books. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know how much he pissed me off but it was hard to bite my tongue. From somewhere behind me I heard Light laugh and yet another sultry groan further away. It was impossible hide my irritation.

"Here let me help you," Matt said smoothly, dropping to the ground.

Looking up, my eyes meet with his large green eyes, which were basically hidden behind his mop of dirty red hair. Glancing away, I felt my face go red and I stared determinedly at the ground.

"No it's okay. I got it."

But as if he would actually listen to me.

I mean really.

Getting to his knees, Matt helped sweep all my books into a pile on the ground - raising an eye brow when he saw my bible - and picked them up. The minute he had dumped them in my arms, I was off. I couldn't get away fast enough.

"Hey Mello! Wait up!" Light called, pushing the red head away from him and earning some very disgruntled complaints on her behalf so he could catch up with me.

"No Light, I don't think I will," I shot back, picking up my pace.

But it was no use. Within moments, he had fallen into step with me.

"So I take it that you have seen Matt today and were happy to." He laughed, smirking as usual.

"Nope," I replied innocently, ignoring my burning cheeks.

"Well then," he snickered, looking at my red face while grinning. "Did you want to?"

"Nope."

"Will you ever want to?"

"Nope."

Light inhaled and let all the hot air he usually bottled up inside of him release in one shrill whistle.

"That hurts."

"I bet it does," I mumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Not."

Light laughed, shaking his head as he did.

"Why are you always like this towards Matt?"

"I'm no different with you." I growled, turning the corner.

"Well duh, I know that. But its different with him. I mean, what has he ever done to you that was so wrong?"

"Nothing Light. Matt's just Matt. You know, I bet he's already off with some whore getting his name up on that fantastic wall of his. That's just what he does."

"Hey I'm on that wall to!" Light replied hastily and rather defensively.

"And it shocks me how proud you are of that," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Lighten up, Mello. I know you're dad's a preacher, but would you seriously loosen up a bit? You know you can have a little fun now and then."

"I don't think so Light. I'm not interested in your kind of fun."

Light sighed and dropped his head towards the ground.

"Little Mello, always the fucking martyr and forever the virgin."

I snapped my head towards the smirking Light, my eyes furious and burning like two icy slits.

"Look Light, I know we used to be friends in middle school and I know we grew up together, but you have no right to ever talk to me like that!"

I began gathering up speed, but stupid me forgot how fit footballers have to be to just get into the damn football team, and totally forgot that such a simple display of annoyance would do no good at all.

"Hey Mello, wait up would you?" Light laughed, matching my pace again with so much ease.

I ground my teeth in anger, which of course ended up turning into full teeth gnashing when Matsuda, yet another annoying idiotic friend of Matt and Light's turned round the corner, slinging his arm over my shoulder as he did so.

"Hey Mello, what's up? You coming to our party tonight?"

"No," I said automatically, shaking him off and walking away from the two of them.

"Why?" he replied, just as fast. "Is partying a sin?"

"No," I retorted, scrunching up my face, but before I could say anything else. Light had burst out laughing and slapped Matsuda on the back.

"Nah man you're forgetting sex is the number one big bad sin for our little virgin."

"Oh yeah," Matsuda grinned, dropping his gaze down to me, once again reminding me how much more taller everyone was than me. "That would be why little Mello is still a virgin."

"Could you not!" I yelled, glowering at the two of them. "Insult me or my father in my presence."

My breathing was rugged and sharp as I sped up yet again. Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to kick their asses. I could have too but where would that have gotten me. Detention? Not on my record. And if I did beat them up, they'd continue to follow me like they're doing right now.

"Geez, chill Mello, we weren't insulting you or your dad. We love the guy! It's just that..." Light began, still smirking and still completely unable to finish his sentence.

"He can't expect us all to be married before we lose our virginity." Matsuda finished, winking at me.

"He doesn't expect that." I snapped angrily, clenching my hands in rage. "He just..."

"Wants us to. But it's cool Mello. He's still an awesome guy and all," Light counteracted smoothly, glancing down at my hands. "It's just you need to learn to have a little fun and not do what daddy tells you all the time. That's all."

"And being a whore is fun?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Well, isn't that good to know."

Light laughed, his golden-brown hair shaking with the motion and falling slightly into his brown eyes. Looking down at me, he winked. His grin was huge.

"You could never be a whore, Mello, even if you tried. But just think about having fun, okay? I want you there at the party." He said, moving in slightly closer and violating all my rules of personal space.

Sighing, I inched my head away from him and glanced up at Matsuda, whose black hair made his hazel eyes seem almost gold in the light.

"You know Matt wants you there," he said before shrugging and adding "But hey it's up to you."

"But more importantly, I want you there," Light whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear.

Shaking my head, I burst through the classroom door and stormed over to my desk where Linda sat waiting.

"So, are you going tonight?" she asked, barely even waiting for me to sit down.

"Going where?" I asked distractedly, searching for my Math text book, which I swore I had grabbed while at my locker. "Where the hell is it?" I mumbled in exasperation.

"You know, to the party. I know you were invited. You're always invited," she added sourly.

I rolled my eyes still searching frantically for that damn text book. She ALWAYS complained that I was more popular than her, which wasn't my fault of course. But if she stopped complaining so much about it, maybe she'd be happier.

"Yeah and you know I never go."

"Yeah, but you know that if you don't go then I can't go."

"Why not?" I said, giving up and finally and flinging my head up to look at her.

"Because you know that I only get invited so that you will go."

"That's not true!" I replied defensively, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes it is and you know it. Face it Mello, everyone loves you. Every single god damn person in this stupid god damn school does. The nerds, the emos, the jocks and their barbie flunkies," she added wistfully. "Everyone."

"Again, not true. I can name more than half the student body who are just praying for my demise." I said, hoping she wouldn't catch me in a lie. "Besides, I don't think those girls like me at all."

"That's because they're jealous of the fact that you get along so well with Light and Matt." she whispered to me, throwing a cautious look towards a few people. I snorted.

"Oh you're so right Linda. Even thought they both fuck _girls_ on a constant basis with the occasional guy means we're all just a happy threesome. We're all just a couple of kids in a candy store." I muttered sarcastically. "We're all such great friends." I growled, practically spitting venom.

"You used to be so much more," she pointed out, pouting.

"Yeah when they all had a conscience!" I growled under my breath. "Look, Linda, I really don't want to go. You know it's just an excuse for everyone to get drunk and have sex. What would my father think?"

"Geez Mello, you really need to live it up a bit more. Honestly who cares? What your father doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

"I am not going and that's final Melinda." I said stubbornly, using her full name to show I meant business, just as our teacher walked through the door.

The class flew by and we remained silent. I felt bad for arguing with he and almost apologized. Almost. But I don't apologize for anything I'm right about and I know that I'm right.

By the end of class I didn't even need to, because Linda was by my side yakking to me about everything and nothing like she always did. Everything was totally cool again, which I know is weird, but then again Linda and I have always been funny like that, so it wasn't that unusual to us.

I had just made it through the door when I bumped into someone, yet again, and lost all my recovered pride, again.

"Ah Mello, just the guy I wanted to see." Matt said smoothly, trying to wrap his long arm around my waist and pull me in.

"What do you want, Matt?" I snapped, taking a few steps back with Linda in tow.

Smirking, Matt lifted up a big, fat book in his hand and waved it in front of me tauntingly. It took only a second for me to realize what it was.

"Look what I found."

My body shuddered in rage.

"Matt, give that back to me, now!" I growled, lunging for my lost Math book.

But Matt only lifted it up in the air and out of my grasp, smirking. Damn him for being taller than me!

"That wasn't very nice. I was just returning it to you, since I found it and all."

"You didn't find it! You stole it!" I accused, trying to reach for it again without touching him and failing. "Give it back!"

"I will for a kiss," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I stared at him as if he was insane, wondering if it wasn't just me who had lost their sanity back there. Maybe he had been hit in the head with a football during practice and destroyed every last working brain cell in his head. It was definitely a possibility.

"Are you crazy? Are you out of your freaking mind?" I asked, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Yep. I'm crazy about you and have been ever since the day I met you."

My hand flew towards my face and I gingerly began to rub my temple to help soothe my aching headache. It was moments like these where I was glad that I didn't have such a highly sensitive gagging reflex.

"Just give me the book and I'll let you keep your pride and your balls," I negotiated.

Matt laughed, flexing his muscles.

"If you hurt them, would you kiss them better?"

He laughed. So did Linda. Bitch.

I didn't think it was funny.

"What do you think?" I hissed, tired of the gams. I stepped forward, holding out my hand for the book. "No."

"Well, no one can say I didn't try," Matt sighed as he handed over the book. "Next time then."

"There won't be a next time Matt and you know it."

Matt grinned.

"Yeah? We'll see. And I'll see you tonight at the party," he added with a wink, before moving to walk away. "Later."

"We both know that's not going to happen either!" I called out after him.

But he just ignored me as usual and continued walking down the hall being gawked at by everyone he walked passed, as usual.

Rounding on Linda, I threw her an I-told-you-so look and began heading towards the cafeteria with her, still fuming.

"And you want me to go to a party with that?"

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "Come on Mello, live a little. Please, for me?"

I don't know what it was, or why I did it. Maybe it had something to do with Matt's stupid, cocky, lame ass coaxing. Or maybe it was Light's incorrigible pleading. Or perhaps it was Linda's nonstop begging that did it. But for reasons unknown, I gave in to everyone and sighed.

Karma must really be a bitch, because in that moment, I agreed to go to my first ever excuse for a teenage orgy for the first time in my life.

Great.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So I couldn't wait to update until Friday. I finished this and a few other chapters this weekend but I want to take it easy with the updates so I don't run out of things to write (if that makes sense). 'm currently working on the sixth chapter and I'll try and finish the seventh as well if I don't a lot of work this weekend like I did last weekend. So...enjoy :)  
Oh & before I forget, thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted: **EphemeralEuphony, FrenchKissOfMandM, Martata, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, PaintedClocks, VladimirKyleTod, Nox, TriggerRox, Bedessica. **

**Suggested Listening **- _Take It Off_ by Ke$ha; _Sexy Bitch_ by David Guetta/Akon

* * *

Chapter 1: _Wet & Wild_

So I'm at the party. And guess what I learned? That I'm always right. Because I thought this party was going to be some alcohol fuelled, teenage sex orgy that everyone likes to call a party. And I was right. I'm obviously out of place being the only person here without their legs, arms, and chests being shown off. Dark tight jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved are enough to keep me out of the idiot crowd. All around me, people are going crazy with their spur of the moment partners. Lip biting, hard core hip thrusting and full frontal face sucking are just some of the various issues I've had to face. The air around me is so full of smoke I can barely breathe as I slowly make my way around the house I once knew so well.

And it's only been ten minutes.

Ten. Long. Painful. Minutes. And I've already come to the conclusion that I am out of my g-d damn friggen mind.

I was so disturbed, I basically spent half the night walking around with my eyes closed, bumping into half naked people as I stumbled from place to place.

And everyone says romance is alive...

But you know what? That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that every single chance she got, Linda would practically throw herself on top of Matt.

Now I normally wouldn't have minded so much. I mean just because he is a stupid, annoying, narcissistic, egotistical, womanising, man whore that does anything and everything just to get into some frilly, laced panties, doesn't mean Linda can't try her hardest to make her feelings...uh...known. No matter how much of a jerk he is, it didn't mean she couldn't give it a shot...I guess.

What really annoyed me was how Matt kept continually swatting her away like she were nothing more than an annoying little fly to him, making her fall deeper and deeper into despair and leaving me to pick up the tiny, shattered pieces of her heart. Just like I always did.

"He said he liked my shoes the other day," she sniffed, blowing her nose and nestling her head against my shoulders. "I thought he was finally noticing me."

We were sitting on what used to be Matt's bed. Consciously, I was trying hard not to think about all the things and all the people that have been in it. It had changed a lot since I had last been there. It was like we had just walked straight into Matt's sex crazed mind.

There were no Pokemon duvet covers. No more pictures of Batman all over the walls or posters of the newest video games. Instead, naked women gazed down at me with sultry smiles and big boobs hanging off their chests. Hell, there were even pictures of some men on top of women. I don't know whether it saddened or sickened me more to see such an obvious change in both his bedroom and Matt. Then again, when Matt had changed...

Sighing, I wrapped my arm around Linda's shoulders, pulling her closer towards me and resting my chin on her head. I wasn't exactly sure of how to comfort her. I mean it was Matt we were talking about here, and she had had a lot to drink.

"I'm sure he was noticing you. It's just that he has a weird way of ah... showing his feelings." I mumbled into her hair, ignoring the pounding of my heart. "You're better off forgetting about him. He's just a total ass anyway."

Suddenly Linda pulled away from me. Her big brown eyes were narrowed into such a venomous glare. I raised an eye brow.

"How dare you! How dare you say that! We all know it's _you_ he wants. It's all your fault he doesn't pay attention to anyone else! He gets with girls and he even gets with some guys but really, you're the one he's always wanted. You act like you hate him but what did he ever do to you? And do you really hate him, Mello? Do you really?"

I stared at her, absolutely speechless. I had no idea what had caused such an outburst and my brain was going into overdrive. Instantly, I blamed the alcohol, so I naturally tried to soothe her in the way you soothe all drunks. I gave her someone to blame. Yet the more I tried to relax her, the pissier she became.

"Linda, I don't think you understand. Matt's a total jerk. Why are you being so-"

"Just save it Mello," she snarled, causing me to flinch. "You think you're so innocent, don't you? You think you have a right to just toy with people-"

"Toy with people?" I snapped, my anger getting the better of me. "Since when have I toyed with-"

"Oh would you just stop it already? Come on, you're not that naive."

I opened my mouth, but had to close it again. No words seemed to be sufficient enough to express just how utterly pissed I was. And...a little hurt since I considered Linda to be one of my best friends. Then again, friends didn't stick around much. Even I know that by now.

Linda though, took this as victory and smirked at me before shaking her head and stalking over towards the door.

"Melinda, you're wrong and you know it. Just because I'm looking out for you doesn't mean you have the right to lash out at me. Everyone knows that." I growled.

Pausing with her hand on the door handle, she whipped her head around to look at me, her long brown her flying out behind her like a silk curtain in the breeze.

"Your dad doesn't know everything, Mello, you don't know everything, and you need to learn that." She said before storming out the door, slamming it so hard that one of Matt's poster with the title 'busty babes' fluttered down gently to the floor.

I sat silently for a moment, thinking about what to do. A million thoughts raced through my mind, but not one of them seemed relevant in coping with such a vicious outburst by a so-called friend. All I could think was what the fuck just happened?

In the end I decided to just get up and face the music. This wasn't at all unusual for me and Linda. Okay so we haven't exactly fought to this extent, but once we both cool down everything's fine and we just continue on like we always do. It's been that way since we started high school.

Walking out of the eerily depressing room, which I suppose was just a massive turn on for Matt but a major nightmare for me, I made my way outside.

As I wadded through scattered bodies, sticky puddles of alcohol, and god knows what else, along with something that looked creepily like stacks on but with everybody naked, I ended up by the pool.

Linda was nowhere in sight and I was seriously considering giving up and going home, when a tap on my shoulder made me jump three feet in the air and nearly plunge headfirst into the water. A hand snaked around my waist pulling me from behind and forcing me against a strong, firm body. The smell of alcohol washed over me as someone's hot, sticky breath clung to my bare skin.

"Hey, you made it. I'm so glad. Are you having fun?"

Pulling away, I spun around and glared at Matt. His lips were curved into his trademark smirk, making all the rage and anger I had been suppressing since Linda's outburst explode in a stream of incoherent cusses that would forever shame me if my father ever heard me. Matt must have noticed my expression darknening because he raised an eye brow and took a step back.

"Wow chill, Mello. Is everything okay?"

"Does everything look okay to you Matt?" I growled, well aware that my feet were barely inches away from the pool side.

Matt squinted at me before staggering a little closer. There was a large drink in his right hand, and with every stumbling step he took, the feral brown liquid slopped all over his tight fitting black shirt. But he barely even noticed. His green eyes were so narrow they were almost cross eyed. I was surprised he could even see.

"Geez Matt. How much have you had to drink?" I asked, trying to lean backwards to avoid the filthy stench radiating from him.

Matt laughed, his voice cracking slightly.

"A fair bit. But do you know how beautiful you look in those tight jeans? You really do look like an angel, sent straight from heaven to shine your mesmerizing light on me. There is nothing I wouldn't do, just to have your wings," he said dopily, his grin spreading unevenly so that it looked slightly crocked on his smooth, boyish face.

"Do you even realise what you are saying? Or are you attempting to be poetic?" I mocked, throwing him a disgusted look that made his cocky grin vanish instantly.

"Come on Mello. I don't understand what the problem is. Why are you so against even talking to me?"

"You're kidding me, right? Well if you had half a brain, I think you would know."

"Come on Mells, just loosen up a bit," he said huskily, taking a step forward so that our bodies were barely inches apart. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, dragging me against him. I was too stunned at his stupidity to even move.

"Let me show you real heaven," he whispered in my ears.

"I don't think so Mail," I said, trying my hardest to squirm out his grasp.

A small smile spread across Matt's face and he leaned closer towards me. I could see straight into his blurred eyes as they glowed a deep, rich green in the dim pool lighting.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I whispered, though I was not entirely sure why I was keeping my voice so low.

"Because you called me Mail," he breathed, sweeping a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and stepping even closer towards me, though I didn't even think that was possible.

"Yeah and?" I gasped, staring at his incorrigible lips as they moved silently towards mine.

"You haven't called me that since Elementary School. I miss it."

Matt moved even closer. My breath caught in my throat. My foot automatically took a step back, but stopped, hovering loosely in the air as I realised there was nowhere left for me to run.

"Matt. Don't." I warned. My heart sped up.

"Do you realise just how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

"Stop it Matt."

"Come on angel. Just one kiss, that's all I ask."

"I said no."

"Can I at least tell you just how much I-"

"NO!"

Something flashed behind Matt's eyes, but what it was I couldn't tell, because in that moment Matt was thrown off me and slammed against the wall.

"He said no, asshole," growled a voice I barely recognised.

Matt blinked madly for a moment as his drunken eyes adjusted to the change. But the moment he realised who had a hold of him, his eyes furrowed in anger.

"Why don't you just back off, faggot!" Matt retorted in anger.

"Original, Matt. Real original," L replied. I rubbed my eyes, making sure it wasn't just a trick of the light. Nope, that was really the one and only L.

Okay, anyone who knows L as well as I do knows several things: 1) L doesn't curse. 2) L doesn't go to parties. 3) L doesn't drink. 4) L doesn't fight. And right now, I could tell he had broken three of those rules and was about to break the fourth.

By now, people were groggily making their way towards us. Screams of 'fight, fight, fight' were echoing around them. I realised I had to do something to diffuse the situation, since nobody else would be smart enough, or even sober enough to do it. L was a foot-and-a-half taller than Matt and was strong but Matt was on the football team, and obviously used to pummeling people.

"L!" I screamed. "Don't hurt him. Just stop."

L snapped his head towards me, giving me a condescending look that quite clearly questioned my sanity. His long raven hair fringe swayed across his face, and using his spare hand, he pushed it away from his dark black eyes before turning back to Matt.

"He almost hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." I said strongly. "But fighting now would make you just as bad as him. Please. Let go of him."

"Yeah L, if I were you I would get off him, now," said a cold voice from next to me.

Looking up, my eyes meet with Light, who was so fuelled with rage; his eyes were like two tiny pinpricks as they leered down at L.

With a look of utmost resent, L pushed Matt into the wall and walked off. That should have been the end of it, but unfortunately I was dealing with drunken idiots.

In a drunken rage, Matt lurched forward towards L and my eyes automatically slammed shut. I was waiting for them to connect. I was waiting for a sign that he had hit him, that L was on the floor withering in pain.

But it never came. I waited in vain.

Opening my eyes I saw Light, his hands wrapped around so firmly on Matt's body that Matt couldn't even fling him off, no matter how desperately he tried.

"Calm it Matt. Do you really want to do this in front of everybody? Save it for the field." Light soothed, whispering something else in his ear that I couldn't quite catch with all the noise before glancing up at me.

Speechless, I heard the crowd sigh in disappointment before slowly dissolving back into their drunken stupor and sex induced madness.

When Matt had finally calmed down, Light released him.

With nothing but disgust etched on his face, Matt turned around to L, sneering down at him in contempt.

"I wasn't even going to fucking hurt him. I just wanted to tell him that I..."

But what Matt had to say, I never found out, because in that moment Light was in front of me, his brown eyes filled with drunken happiness.

"Are you alright Mello? Baby?"

"Don't baby me, Light." I snapped, tossing my blonde hair behind my shoulders and looking around him to see Matt being escorted away by Matsuda.

Light smirked before tapping his foot and nodding his head to the music, which was oddly still playing loudly in the background.

"Anything for you, Mello. But I'm really glad you came, though I wish you hadn't seen that."

"Yeah, well, I did." I said before sighing and catching a glimpse of L, who was staring at me from a few feet away as if waiting for something.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. Is there anything I can do to, you know, cheer you up? I heard Matt's brother's room is free. " Light was grinning so cockily, I wanted nothing more than to shove him in the pool and watch him drown.

Cocking an eyebrow, I looked up at him.

"Nice try, but I'm sure there's some little red head out there waiting for you with her leg's wide open."

Light laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Nice one, Mells. But I was thinking more along the lines of you and me and a hell of a lot of-"

"Dude, he said no to both you and Matt. Get the hint and fucking leave already." L said, surprising me and Light as he stood by my side.

Light turned to glare at L before scoffing and turning back to face me.

"I'm sure he would rather spend his time with me than with you L," he said cheekily, throwing me a grin. "As I was saying, some scented oils, maybe a massage..."

"As much as I would want to torture myself by spending anymore time around you, I would like to talk to L. So if you would be so kind, I would like you to leave. Ok?" I said with a sickly-sweet smile.

Light looked as if he was going to argue, when a strong guiding hand slapped him on the back and began pushing him forward, away from me.

"You heard him, Light," Matsuda laughed, winking at me. "Let's go check how Matt's doing, shall we?"

Throwing Matsuda a grateful smile, I watched him leave with Light, before shifting my gaze towards L who was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you do that L?" L sighed, folding his arms.

L didn't answer. Instead he took a few steps forward, dragging his eyes up to look at me.

"Because I am sick of seeing Mail do what he wants all the time. I wasn't going to let him hurt you," he answered, shrugging. "You're my friend and I look out for you."

"You sure did a good job sir-drinks-a-lot." I said drily, sniffing the air around his breath. "And you don't know for sure that he was going to do anything." I began. L scoffed, but I ignored him. "And call him Matt. Whether you like it or not, you two used to be best friends."

"Yeah, and you were too, but you don't call him Mail anymore."

"That's different," I replied automatically, feeling my entire body tense.

L took a step forward, meeting my blue eyes with his black ones.

"No. It's not."

Ignoring the blood rushing to my face, I fixed my gaze towards the ground. I heard L take another step towards me, and ignoring the thunderous thumping of my heart, I spun around and sunk to the ground, sitting on the edge of the pool and dangling my feet in the water.

Laughing softly, L joined me, rolling up the edges of his baggy jeans.

"Still don't want to talk about it?" he muttered, turning his face towards me and trying to catch my eyes.

"Yep."

"Are you ever going to talk about it?"

Tilting my head up, I stared up at the sky.

"Probably not."

L smiled, shaking his head slowly.

"Fair enough."

There was silence, a lot of awkward silence.

"I miss you, Mello." L finally said, staring blankly into the pool water. "I really do."

"I haven't gone anywhere L. I'm still here. You're the one who hasn't been talking to me."

"I know..." he answered distantly.

More silence. I swear you could hear the crickets, or if you listened closely, the blaring thumps of the insane techno crap playing all around us, which ironically did nothing to soothe the awkward silence that had settled upon us.

"Look Mello...whatever they told you..."

"Forget it L. What happened between you three has nothing to do with me." L looked like he wanted to argue but he stayed silent. "I told them that and I'm telling you. I don't need to know."

"Everyone's changed," L muttered quietly, "It's uncanny. Freaky even."

"High school changes people. We were warned about that. That's why we made the pact." **(A/N: The pact is nothing serious in case you guys think they're part of some cult or whatever. It was like a promise to stay friends and all that.)**

"Yeah and look where it got us all now."

Once again, we delved into silence that not even 'Sexy Bitch' could save, a really uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing silence.

"Mello, what the hell just happened here with you and Matt?" A voice screeched through the bitter night air.

"Linda...?" I began, but before I could even finish shifting my body towards her, I felt my body fall forwards and the weight of the cold, frozen water press in against me.

When I finally submerged from the pool, I gazed up at Linda, who even thought was being dragged back by L, was staring down at me triumphantly with her lips carved into a snarky smile that made her look like some nasty old hag.

"What the hell?" I gasped as Light popped out of nowhere, calling my name and leaning forward, holding out a hand to take.

"I saw you with Matt. I heard what you did. How could you?" she spat, before turning around angrily and stalking off, squealing a rainbow of curses at the top of her lungs.

Blinking uselessly, I stared after her as she stormed off, confused. I stayed like that for longer than I care to remember, when I was finally jolted awake by Light, who had thrown himself into the water and was slowly pulling me towards the pool's edge.

"Mello answer me? Are you in shock or something?" I shook me head. "Are you alright Mello? What was all that about?" he puffed as he wrapped himself around me and lifted me out of the pool before climbing out himself.

"I don't know," I muttered angrily, searching the crowd for Linda. "I honestly don't know." Both my shirt and pants were completely soaked, as were Light's, so I pulled off my shirt, hoping to reduce the chill of the water on me.

There was a chorus of woof whistles and cheers, and I realized that my pants were now practically glued to every part of my body, no doubt making it look like I was wearing leather.

"Hey Light! Good job for finlly getting the virgin wet!" Someone screamed.

"We all knew it wouldn't last! Give him a good fucking and stretch him out for us!" Someone else yelled.

"Great. That's just what I needed." I muttered angrily.

"Here," L said, taking of his jacket and wrapping it around me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, giving him a small smile.

"Anytime." L said, his eyes on Light as he pulled off his own shirt.

"But seriously, what the hell did you do to deserve that?" Light asked, his dark eyes set in confusion.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I would really like to know where Linda went so I can shove her face in the pool and watch her drown."

But I never found Linda until the next day or about the things she did. All I could do was gasp in shock when I accidently discovered that scrawled all over 'the wall' in fresh permanent marker, was Linda's name.

And Matthew Mail Jeevas's name.

* * *

A/N: Imagine Matt and Mello having sex during Sexy Bitch. That's why I chose the song.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is a little insight on Mello and his low self esteem. And when I say he has low self esteem, I mean he REALLY had low self esteem. And anyone think Mello's going over the top with Matt? Or did Matty do something REALLY bad? Please answer. Enjoy :)

Oh and I have a date tonight with the sweetest guy in the world (which makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, lol) so wish me luck. :)

Thank you: Killer Teddy 101, ChocoAndCigs, Mirror of Melancholy, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Calm Envy, ShinigamiMailJeevas, Bedsessica, DidiTwitches, TamiLawliet, ObsessedFreakGenius, and Kaizami.

* * *

All I could hear as I stood by my locker, searching for my lost history text book that I hadn't seen in three months, were loud, heated moans, coming from somewhere beside me. Turning around, my eyes meet with the sparkling - seriously, did eyes really sparkle - brown eyes of Light as he leaned into his new pick of the month, his lips brushing against every part of her bare skin.

"Wow Light, you've really out done yourself this time. How long did the other one last, a day?" I growled, slamming my locker.

"Half a day," Light smirked as his hands continued to ravage the poor blonde's body. But who was I kidding, she was probably enjoying it.

Sighing, I slowly turned around to face him.

"Look Light..." I began, trying to keep my face deadly serious.

"Mmm, Mello." he moaned as he pressed his lips firmly against the blonde's dainty neck, while making sure to keep his eyes firmly glued to mine.

"I have a favour to ask." I said through clenched teeth.

Somehow this managed to get his attention, because instantly Light pulled away from the blonde, pushing her behind him and gesturing for her to leave. The blonde stared at him in anger for a minute before finally giving in and storming off down the hallway, her long blonde hair flying out behind her like liquid gold.

"What does little Mihael Keehl want with me?" he asked coyly, grinning. I silently fumed, trying my best to keep my temper in check.

"I want you to stay away from L." I said coldly, eyeing his grin with disgust. "And I want you to make sure Matt doesn't touch him either." I know L can take care of himself and I can hurt anyone I want too, but I can't keep my eye on two idiots.

"And what makes you think I can do that?" he asked playing with his hands in such a smug manner; I wanted to whack him over the head.

"You're Matt's best friend. If you can't do that, then I don't know who can."

Light studied me intensely for a minute before grinning slyly and nodding.

"For you Mello, anything."

"Good, and if I were you I would suggest to Matt that he should stay far, far away from me if he values his balls," I said with finality, spinning around before he could say anything and heading down the hall.

"Yeah okay, and by the way Mello, those pants of yours were a wonderful choice last night." Light called out after me.

People around him laughed, but as usual I just ignored him and everyone else. What I couldn't ignore was the constant string of obnoxious wolf whistles that kept following me everywhere I went.

People were laughing at me from behind their lockers and whispering about me behind their hands. Boys were looking up and down at me appreciatively and girls were shaking their head at me in revulsion. But I had no idea why.

Ignoring them the best I could, I made my way towards class. Math went by really, really slowly. I felt like whacking myself over the head repeatedly with my textbook. Not because the class was hard or anything. No. All my pent up anger and frustration was directed at Linda who was sitting half way across the room, refusing to even look at me, let alone talk to me. And let's not even mention her inability to explain just why she was giving me the cold shoulder when I was the one thrown into the pool last night.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. She was supposed to cool down. She was supposed to act like nothing had happened, like she always does. I would bitch at her and find someway to make her pay, but after we would be laughing about it. But no, she preferred to glare at me like I was nothing but some left over gum stuck to the bottom of her shoes, and I wasn't entirely sure why. If anything, I was the only one who had cooled down. Not that I had had much of a choice, since she had thrown me into a pool full of cold water and everything.

By the end of the class, I had officially given up trying to call her back to the light. As far as I was concerned she could just go ahead and cross over to the dark side, though honestly, a part of me knew that she already had and that really hurt.

So out I walked, down the school hallway and into the cafeteria like an absolute loser, all by myself, to yet more wolf whistles and snarky comments that made me cringe with each step I took.

"Hey Mello. Over here," L called, waving me over to his table.

I smiled gratefully down at L, who had his head in his hands and was rubbing his temple.

"Hangover." He muttered, taking a bite of strawberry cake. "Now I know why geniuses don't drink. No matter what the cause."

The very moment I sat down though, his disgruntled half-smile faded into a frown and he leaned in closer towards me, lowering his voice.

"Mello, what's wrong?"

But before I could answer, I was subjected to another round of wolf whistles. Finally I snapped, and having had enough, I whirled around in my seat and summoned the most dangerous icy glare I could possibly master, before stabbing my chicken with my fork so hard that I left indents on the plastic plate.

L began to stand up, but I gently placed my hand on his arm, pushing him back down slightly and shaking my head while throwing him a pleading look. I could tell he didn't like it, but in the end, he gave in and sat in his seat, his face completely blank unlike mine.

"They have no right to do that to you," he said, taking a huge bite of his cake.

"Yeah, well they are," I said simply, cruelly stabbing my chicken once more. "But it's my fight. There's no need for you to get into trouble over me. Besides it will get better, trust me."

But it didn't get better. In fact, it only got worse.

Staring determinedly into my locker, I once again ignored yet another round of insults and taunts as I fished out my English books. Admittedly, I was half expecting Light to pop out of the wall with yet another girl attached to his waist like he always does. But he didn't, leaving me to believe that finally Karma was in my favour. That was until more remarks floated my way, and I began to grind my teeth in anger.

"Okay what the hell is the deal?" I growled, slamming my locker for the second time that day and staring beady eyed at the group of boys that just walked passed.

"I don't know," L said, staring at the group of boys as well. "But I don't like it. People are being more obnoxious than usual. I'll try and figure it out what's going on for you."

"Thanks," I muttered smiling up at L.

L stood up, his black eyes shining squinting in the dim fluorescent lighting.

"I'll find you later."

I slowly started making my way towards my next class. Everyone was rushing passed me in a blur, trying their hardest to not exactly get to class, but to successfully hide from the hall monitor.

But I continued to just glide along down the hallway, too wrapped up in my own thoughts of Linda to really care about just how slow I was really going.

A couple of guys leered at me, but I ignored them. I didn't want to be one of those unfortunate souls cornered by the idiotic Misa Amane.

But of course, knowing me, the moment I glanced up, my eyes meet with the familiar pale blue eyes of Misa. Her usual blond hair was neatly swept up and tied two ponytails and he outfit was the usual: tight and slutty.

"Mello, how late do you think you are?" Misa asked, her voice high-pitched and annoying. Yes, she was the hall moniter as punishment for some freshman prank she pulled awhile back but she loved the job so much that she kept it, just as an excuse to talk to her friends longer so they wouldn't get in trouble and get all the poeple she didn't like in detention.

"Relatively late," I mumbled, moving forward in an attempt to pass her, but slamming straight into her upheld hand instead.

"Sorry, but Misa is going to have to book you," she said, grabbing her little black book from her back pocket and looking at me triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, taking the slip out of her hand.

"I thought tardiness was a sin?" asked an annoyingly cocky voice from behind me and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Misa will see you in detention too, Matt." Misa said delightfully as she furiously began writing all over her little black book with glee.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Matt grinned, gazing down at me.

Misa gave him a look, showing that she wouldn't be fooled by his charms and handed him a note. Thankfully, Misa was madly in love with Light and not Matt, so there was absolutely no way for the player to ooze his way out of this mess.

After a ten minute lecture she finally decided to let out us 'run off to class', and began to stalk down the corridors once more searching for her hidden friends in the bathroom.

"I heard you were looking for me." Matt whispered, stepping closer towards me.

"And where did you hear that?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Light." He answered simply.

Doing a million nasty things to Light in my head, which involved his dick and a large pair of scissors, I began to walk as far away from Matt as I could, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"Hey Mello, what's wrong?" Matt called after me, but of course I choose to ignore him. If he couldn't uncover what idiotic thing he had done now, then I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him. All I could think about was that damn wall and how it was HIS name forever engraved alongside MY ex-best friend's name.

"Oh and by the way I saw the pictures from last night. I just loved the leather pants-look alike you were wearing last night. It's just too bad Light examined them more closely than me."

Whirling around, I glared at him. He was smirking. Out of everything he could be doing, he was smirking. Taking two angry steps towards him, I tightened my grip on my books, trying to convince myself not to throw them at his head and ruin his perfectly groomed hair, which was deceptively messy today like he hadn't given a damn about it this morning, though I knew he had.

He always has.

"What are you talking about, Matt? Spill!"

"Didn't you know?" Matt said, slightly taken aback. "Someone took a picture of you getting out of the pool on top of Light. You're completely drenched and from the angle, it looks like you're goin' at each other."

"No Matt, I didn't know. " I said blankly, staring at him as if I expected him to just jump forward and say hey I gotcha! When he didn't I felt my heart begin to pound wildly in my chest. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this would happen. "Why the hell would someone take a photo of that?" I yelled, putting two and two together and realising why everyone was acting so weirdly around me today.

Matt shrugged, smiling coyly down at me.

"I don't know. I just know that I walked into school this morning and was shown such a sexy photo of you that it really made my day."

"You're sick, you know that?" I snapped, giving in to my intense urge and hurling a book at him, which he just caught in one hand, much to my dismay.

"Yes, I do. It's just part of my irresistible personality"

"Whatever." I mumbled, snatching the book from his hand and running as far away from him as possible, my pale face now the shade of crimson.

There is no way that someone had taken a photo of that. That is just so wrong. But then both Matt and Light had mentioned it, so really, had someone done it? I mean it would explain the constant snickering and crude remarks I was receiving. But would someone do that? My head began to pound.

Gathering up speed, I began to race through the halls. When I reached class, I slipped inside and tiptoed towards the back. But I couldn't think about Romeo and Juliet. I was too preoccupied by something else.

Had someone really been taking photos? Had people really seen a picture of me on top of Light? Or was this just another one of Matt's sick, lame and majorly unfunny jokes?

So many thoughts were reeling in my head. I couldn't wait for class to be over and when the bell finally rang, I was the first one to go.

Rounding the corner of the nearest corridor, I was just formulating my plan of attack, when my heart stopped and finally died.

In front of me was the infamous picture of me and Light.

And next to me was another one.

And another one.

And another one.

All over the walls, there was a picture of me that made it look like Light was groping me in the pool.

"Holy shit." I whispered staring at the photos in shock.

People were now filling out into the hall. My eyes were stinging with tears of rage as my face glowed an unpleasant red. I was so embarrassed I could barely even handle looking at the picture in front of me.

"I don't believe it." I whispered.

_Chill out Mello. It was just a joke._

I could hear people laughing. They sounded like ravens, mocking me, laughing at my embarrassment. And usually I didn't care what people thought and I would let them happen but this was just so unreal. I felt sick. My body shuddered and I slowly sunk against the wall. I couldn't believe that they were there, that they were posted up for everyone to see. I couldn't believe someone would do that to me. Why why why...

_Just a joke._

"Alright there's nothing to see here. Move along, before I make you. Now!"

Looking up under hair covered face, I saw Matt bearing down at everyone, practically shoving them all out of the way, before throwing himself forward and tearing down each and every one of the pictures.

At once the situation began to diffuse as everyone took one look at Matt and began to walk away, muttering how disappointed they were to their friends under their breaths. Matt shoved every single last picture in the trash, walking over to me but keeping a small distance between us.

"Hey Mello are you alright?" Tears began to sting my eyes. Seriously, actual tears. I couldn't believe what was going on right now. And now I was going to fucking cry, in front of Matt of all people? I snapped before I could cry.

"Do I look alright Matt? Really? Do I?"

"I was just asking." he said softly looking down at me in concern. "I was just worried about you."

"Really, well if you were so worried then why did you leave the photos with the person who took them huh? You and Light? Why didn't you get rid of them? You knew they were going to do this didn't you? It was just some sick prank to you wasn't it?"

"No Mello, I swear, I didn't think they would go this far. This is unbelievable. I can't believe they did that. Honestly Mello. You have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you, Matt? Tell me why?"

"Because I was once your best friend and maybe something more. Because I care about you more than anything and anyone. Because I know that deep down, you know I wouldn't do that."

I stared at Matt with a hard expression. I was well aware that my body was still shaking. I was well aware that I was more than a little vulnerable right now and I was well aware that I had nothing to gain from lying to Matt, or myself. So I did what any sensible person would do in my situation. I stood up, turned around and I ran like hell.

My heart was pounding, though I wasn't sure if it had something to do with my present mortification at having photos of myself or whether it was the thought of Matt and Light and L seeing me like that.

I didn't stop running until I was outside, and after slumping down to the ground underneath a large oak tree, I let my head fall into my hands and I let out all the pent up tears of frustration I had been building up for years.

"Mello?" A soft voice asked. My fists clenched

"Go away Mail, please. I want to be alone. I don't want you seeing me like this." My voice came out shaky and weak, but I ignored it. I hoped Matt would to.

But of course he didn't. Being Matt, he just laughed, causing me to glare up at him from behind watery, tear filled eyes. Seeing this, Matt shrugged before laughing softly and creeping down to sit next to me.

"You called me Mail again."

I didn't answer him. Honestly it wasn't because I didn't want to, but more to the fact that I felt that even if I opened my mouth I didn't quite have the strength to speak yet. So instead I let my head drop back into my open hands and allowed Matt to put a comforting arm around me.

"You know, for what it's worth, I think you look absolutely adorable in those photos."

"Not helping Matt." I whispered from between my hands, though I had to stifle a laugh that came out of me like some sort of mangled hiccup.

"I like this." Matt whispered, tightening his arms around me and dropping his chin onto my head. "Not the whole having photos of you posted up all around the school, but being here with you, and the real you, not the disgruntled angst riddled person you pretend or lie to be. The soft kind hearted person you really are. The Mello I know."

"No one's pretending here, no one's lying but you Mail. It's always been you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly to look at me. I didn't move. I didn't think I could.

"When you understand it, when you finally realize what I mean, then I will explain it to you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Matt laughed. "If I understood it, why would you need to explain it?"

"Because you're an idiot."

I could feel Matt's laugh. It was soft and calming, almost rhythmic. My whole body moved with the motion, but it was soothing, like I was being rocked to sleep. I felt actually safe there, like no one could hurt me, like I didn't need to act so tough and impenetrable, that for once I could let my guard down and be myself and not have to worry about the world hurting me.

But then I woke up and remembered how Matt was the one who made me this way, that Matt was the one who betrayed me and hurt me and the feeling died along with everything else.

Pulling away from him, I narrowed my eyes and fixed him with a glare that I hoped could melt ice. I could tell that Matt had no idea why I did that, or what could have provoked such a change in my behaviour.

It was obvious by the expression plastered on his face that he was still unaware of the hurt I was feeling, that he didn't know that I still remember what happened all that time ago, and that I still hadn't forgiven him for all the hurt he had inflicted, which just proved that he still hadn't learnt how to treat me, that he was still just the same old Matt.

"Matt who took the photos? I need to know."

"Trust me Mello I don't think you want to know." he said uncomfortably as he shifting against the tree, unable to meet my steady gaze.

"No Matt. I need to know. If you truly cared at all about me, you would tell me."

Matt lifted his emerald green eyes to mine and a small smile spread on his lips. Laughing softly, he shook his head and leaned in closer towards me.

"Isn't that my line?" he joked. "Aren't I supposed to say if you loved me you would have sex with me?"

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me," I said bluntly. "I'm asking you to tell me who posted pictures of me all over the school campus."

"See, now there lies the problem. I wish you were asking me to have sex with you."

"Cut the crap Matt and tell me!" I snapped, letting my anger and bitterness take a hold of me.

Matt inhaled sharply before staring at his hands. I could tell that he was thinking deeply, he always did that when he was thinking of what to do or what to say. It was almost like he was running though the scenarios in his head, playing how each one would work out and picking the one he thought would work best in his favour.

"You won't like it if I tell you."

"Please Mail. I need to know."

I looked into Matt's eyes, pleading for him to listen to me, to take something seriously for once and do what was honourable and right. Sighing, Matt nodded and fixed his gaze on me. And as he said the words, I thought I was going to be sick.

"Linda. She did it. Linda took the pictures."


	4. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ A/N: Sorry for the late update but I actually have a good excuse...no lie. I was supposed to update Friday (2 days ago) but my friend ran away from home and came to mine. The rents set up a place for her in the back room and I ended up sleeping there with her to keep her company. Then yesterday, I had to go to religious services for several long unbearable hours before finally coming home, eating lunch, doing homework, and eventually, going to see my friend who was now grounded after leaving without a word. I stayed over at her place for hours and didn't come back until 1:00 in the morning so my rents didn't even notice I was gone. Funny right? Anyways, I'm updating now and I'm really sorry for not doing it Friday like I should have. The NEXT UPDATE will be not this Friday but the Friday after next week.

So thank for the support I've gotten for this story. And because you were all so patient for my update, a spoiler came to me in the middle of the night and the best part about it is, its not at all what you expect it to be. I give hints throughout all my stories but nothing is ever what it seems. Remember that ;)

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Friends and Enemies_

Things never used to be this way for me. At times in my life, I had best friends who always stuck by my side and I never had to worry about the future. I had no idea how important trust was back then and unfortunately, I had to learn it the hard way. The only thing I know for a fact that there's only one person I can have faith in and he doesn't even talk back. Can things get any worst? Oh yeah, they already did.

My best friend has betrayed me and I have no idea what I did to deserve it. The school is looking at me like I'm some kind of sex object, which is everything I'm not, and the only people I have left, are the very people I ran away from.

The tiles were cold underneath me as I sat with my back against the wall. It was just another sign of how low I had fallen. I had to resort to crying on the floor of a public toilet, skipping class of all things because Linda has successfully began to ruin my life.

Everyone was probably in class or so I gathered. I could just imagine them talking about my humiliation, spreading the gossip around like a disease, as if they had nothing better to do with their lives. And to put the cherry on top of the sundae called my life, there was this one tap amongst the aluminium bathroom benches that continually dripped like a steady stream of tears. It was annoying the hell out of me.

Growling in frustration, I threw my head into my hands and tried to think about how I had got here. How had I changed so much? Could I ever be the happy person I used to be? Or was I doomed to always be so...

Bitter?

Depressed?

Lonely?

Then again, I had the right to be. After-

I heard the bathroom door creak open, and looking up, my heart practically exploded. There standing before me was Misa Amane, looking down at me curiously. She didn't say anything at first. She just walked over towards me in silence until she was standing just in front of me, her face unreadable.

"I believe you should be in class." She said in a quiet voice, gazing down at me with a look I couldn't quite distinguish.

Scoffing, I looked down at my hands, shaking my head slightly in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I laughed between choking sobs. "And um, this is the guys room you know." She nodded, sitting down next to me and leaning against the wall. At this point I didn't even care she was in here. I didn't care about anything.

"I'm going to have to see that slip of yours I gave you earlier." She said monotonously, holding out her hand.

My heart sunk. I felt like screaming. There could be no way she was going to add another hour to my detention for another tardy. She couldn't be that cruel. Was Fate really out to get me this bad? I could practically hear her laughing.

But I bit back my all the things I wanted to say to her, silently handing her my slip after fishing it out of the back pocket of my jeans.

Misa didn't say anythingat all after that. Instead, she just silently ripped up the slip quietly before throwing the remains to the side.

I was speechless. All I could do was stare at her while she stared determinedly at the floor, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Misa saw the photos of you." she said after awhile.

"Yeah." I laughed bitterly. "You and about ten million other people."

"It was really cruel. Misa has never seen anything so mean."

"Tell me about it."

We sat in silence for awhile listening to the constant dripping of the tap as water leaked out of the metal faucet.

"Do you know who did it?" Misa asked quietly.

Nodding, I let out a soft sigh and stared at the ceiling, blinking away stray tears.

"Linda." I whispered.

Again there was silence, pounding and echoing loudly. Which only added to the hurt and betrayal.

"Hey Mello." She said unsurely, looking up from the ground for the first time and meeting my eyes.

"Mmm?"

I watched as Misa opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, before sighing and returning her gaze back to the ground, playing with her frayed skirt as she did.

"Misa doesn't pretend to be a nice person and Misa won't pretend to know what it's like to be a friend, but...well...if you wanted to...we could...well if you needed someone to talk to, like only if you wanted. Misa has never had a good friend before and Linda since hurt you, Misa just thought that maybe we could..."

I kind of just stared at Misa as she rambled on. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe - for once - I had been wrong about her all along. I mean, Misa is definitely not the smartest person in the world and probably more opposite than me in practically every way but that didn't me she didn't hurt either. I took a deep beath, hoping I wouldn't regret what I was about to say.

"Would you like to have lunch together, Misa? I mean, if you wanted we could..."

Misa's eyes widened as she smiled at me.

"Really? You want to have lunch with Misa?"

I nodded. Honestly, what's the harm?

"Sure, why not."

* * *

When lunch finally came, I found Misa smiling up at me with a grin that spread from ear to ear. She was glowing ecstatically as she beckoned me over to the table.

"So what's going on, Misa?" I asked nervously, sinking into the seat across from her, not really knowing what to say.

"Nothing really," she answered brightly, throwing me another huge smile and taking a small bite of her sandwich.

There was a round of applause and high fives from somewhere behind me, and turning around, I found a small group of ninth graders gawking at me with dumb expressions that made me feel almost sick to my stomach.

"When will this end?" I muttered, pushing away my lunch.

"Hey Mello, don't worry about them. You know what always makes Misa feel better when Misa is down? Italian food." She said with a grin. "How about you come over to my place-"

"And you can wear those leather pants everybody loves so much." Someone shouted from behind me. I shut my eyes, rubbing my aching temples as a headache threatened to grow.

"Or how about Misa gives you a slip for detention?" Misa hissed, eyeing the younger boy venomously.

"You wouldn't dare." The boy said with a sneer.

"You obviously don't know Misa well." Misa replied raising an eye brow.

The boy muttered something about blondes and walked away, glaring at us over his shoulder as he did.

"Thanks." I muttered appreciatively.

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"You're so nice Mello"

"No, I'm not really." I whispered, more to myself then to her.

"Yes, you are. You're never mean to anyone unless you have a good reason. You have character and respect. Look at you. No one like you ever has lunch with Misa unless they want a status boost or no detention. You could have sat with L or Light or Matt or..." Misa stopped speaking all of a sudden and I had a sneaking suspicion that she had seen me flinch at the mention of Matt's name.

"Not everyone." I muttered, glancing over to Matt's table.

The 'King' himself was sitting atop of the actually table, looking as if he were an actual King and the table was his throne, while Prince Matsuda and Prince Light sat on the chairs around him, with fifteen odd girls pining over them.

"Misa supposes you have your reasons," Misa replied seriously, eyeing Light with a sad expression.

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

I stared at my hands for a moment before chancing another glimpse of Matt. His red hair was still disheveled as it fell gracefully into his green eyes. He leaned backwards, laughing all of a sudden as someone had cracked a joke. Sighing, I turned back to my food, picking at it with a fork.

"I wonder where L is." I muttered as my eyes wept over the whole cafeteria. "I can't see him anywhere."

"Look who has sunk to a new all time low. Hanging with the school's sluttiest idiot to get out of detention Mello? Really?" Said an all too familiar voice I would have once recognized sooner had it not sounded so shrill and dark.

Looking up, I stared at Linda. I was not so surprised as much as shocked to see her standing next to a girl with her big, bouncy, strawberry-blonde curls quivering over her overstuffed bra and a white haired boy twirling a strand of hair staring at him through blank eyes.

"Misa thinks you should leave Mello alone." Misa muttered under breath, her eyes on the table.

"And the idiot speaks. Who knew she actually knows how to talk more than a few words at a time." Linda sneered, her angry eyes never once leaving mine.

"You're one to talk Linda. When you learn how to stop being such a bitch to everyone, maybe then you'll get guys to stick around for more than five minutes." I began, stopping myself before this turned into a full blown fight. I looked at her, taking in her new appearance for the first time: her new, sleek, hair that was obviously straightened, her outfit clinging to her body and way too short, and the excessive black eyeliner underneath her eyes. She really did look awful. "Look let's just...can we talk without fighting?"

"Talk? Sure Mello, we can talk," she said so loudly that everyone automatically stopped what they were doing and began staring at us. My face began to heat up. I didn't have to turn around to know that Matt was watching us from his table. I could feel his eyes drilling holes into my head.

"Okay." I said calmly, ignoring everyone, including the barbie clones situated around Linda. "Do you want to go outside and talk?"

"No, I think that everyone should hear what I have to say." I blinked at her, trying to ignore the sinking feeling deep inside.

"Um, okay...so...?"

"So are you going to tell me why - since I was your 'best friend' and everything - you didn't tell me that you and Matt actually dated?" She asked loudly, so that every head in the cafeteria turned to face us.

I felt my body grow numb and I just sat completely rigid in my seat, gaping at her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Misa drop her sandwich on to the table. It was hard not to ignore the collective murmurs and gasps that rippled throughout the cafeteria. I could imagine the new gossip that everyone would be coming up with soon: the priest's son went out with the school's player?

"We never actually dated." I whispered, barely able to even hear myself. "And who told you that?"

"Matt did, last night. Just after you kissed him."

"I didn't kiss Matt!" I said, unable to keep my temper from getting the better of me, but Linda just laughed a high shrill laugh that almost sounded like a cackle.

"Now why should I believe you?" She hissed, fixing her deadly brown eyes on me. "Here you are preaching to everyone how innocent you are, when really, I bet you're not even a virgin. Or maybe you are." She said thoughtfully, a smile spreading across her face. "Maybe that's why you aren't together anymore. Maybe he dumped you're sorry ass because you are such a prude."

And that was it. I snapped.

Throwing my chair backwards, I stood up, drawing myself up to full height. I had never been so violent towards people before, and really, I wanted to beat Linda into a pulp, but in the end I was stopped.

"No one dumped anyone." Said a new voice, walking over to us. "Linda you're out of line."

Ignoring Matt, I narrowed my eyes at Linda, shaking my head and actually laughing hysterically. Linda looked at me, slightly taken aback, but I just continued laughing, gripping onto the edge of the table for support.

"Tell me Linda, since your name is now alongside Matt's on that magnificent wall for skanks, has Matt changed his mind about you? Has giving him your virginity made him want you more? Has he just magically declared his love for you after your little drunken meeting? Or do you just feel dirty and used?"

Linda looked as if I had just slapped her. Tears of frustration were leaking out of her eyes and before she could say anything more, I had flown passed her and out of the lunch room, heading towards the school toilets again.

"Mello wait." Matt called, clamping onto my arm. "I need to talk to you... I..."

"Save it Matt. You've done enough damage." I cried, untangling myself from his hard grasp and fleeing from everyone for the third time that day.

* * *

I had been sitting on the floor for a good ten minutes when a loud knock on the main door pulled me out of my depressed state.

"Mello?" Matt asked timidly, sticking his head out from behind the door, and looking around nervously.

"Matt what do you think you are doing? If we're both caught in here, we are going to get in so much trouble." And who knows, people might think we're doing it in here if they see us both in here. Wouldn't surprise me at this point.

"It will be worth it," he said sincerely, taking a step towards me. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I said angrily, glaring up at him with red eyes that I expect lessoned the effect of my glare. When had I gotten so sensitive all of a sudden?

"I know you do. Look, I know you probably hate me..."

"I don't hate you, Matt. I could never hate you. You could run over my dog and I still wouldn't hate you. That's the problem."

"Why?" He said, taking a hesitant step towards me and peering around a cubicle to make sure that we were alone, before turning back to me. "Why is that a problem?"

"Because you're so selfish that all you do is hurt people. All you ever did in the end was hurt me."

"But I never meant to hurt you. It was an accident."

"But you did Matt, you did. In the worst way possible and you still haven't learned. You will never learn!"

"Look, that day, when I did that to you...that was the worst mistake of my life. I never meant to do that to you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't even know why I did it. I really mean it when I say that I'm sorry. But Mello, honestly, you've got it all wrong...you don't even know-"

"I don't want to hear it Matt. I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit." I shook my head, fury taking over. "Why did you tell Linda? Why? You promised you would keep our hook up a secret from everyone. Why would you tell her that we dated of all things? Why would you say anything at all?"

"I was upset Mello. I didn't know what I was doing... I...I've done a lot of shit lately and I'm really so-"

"Does Misa have to remind Matt that if he does not get back to class, he will get detention?"

Looking up, I saw Misa staring at Matt with a hard look.

"You're the one in the guys bathroom."

"You should leave before you get detention for a month and get kicked off the football team." She added.

Matt stared at her for a moment before glancing down at me, almost begging for me to say differently.

"Please Matt, just go."

Shaking his head and looking completely hurt, Matt stormed out of the toilets, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry Misa is here again but are you okay?" Misa asked, walking over towards me and extending out a hand for me to take, which I took gratefully with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now class is going to start soon." she said as we walked out of the room. "Misa recommends that you hide behind the school building at LC3, no one will look for you there..." She whispered when a few people walked by.

"No, its okay Misa," I said, sniffing and fixing her a lopsided smile. "I think I'll head to class. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, Mello..."

"Yeah, thanks again," I said, jumping when she threw her arms around my neck.

I pulled away and breathed in deeply, hoping I could get through the rest of the day in one piece.

"Uh Mello?" Misa called after me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today," She said, staring at the ground and sliding her foot along the tiles. "Misa really...I really appreciate you having lunch with me." I blinked back surprise as Misa referred to herself as "I' for the first time since middle school.

"Don't worry about it." I said, giving her a smile and turning back around.

"And Mello?" she continued.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if we had lunch again?"

"Of course. What are you doing tonight?" I asked, my hand poised towards the handle.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because we are going to eat Italian. See you after school?"

She nodded and gave me the largest smile I had ever seen her give someone.

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright then," I smiled. I was half way to my classroom when she called out to me again.

"And Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Smiling, I opened the door and stepped out, ready to face the music.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the really late update so you're all allowed to flame and send me hateful messages. The honest truth is, I was trying to get my inspiration back for the story, and this chapter was very hard to write for a few reasons I can't expand on. But basically, next chapter, things are going to get heated up. And after that...

Well anyways, anybody have any ideas what Matt did? Anyone want to try and guess? Even though I know it's impossible, if someone manage to put ALL - or at least some - of the pieces together before I post it, I will make you my Kira. Plain and simple. :) So please try and use those smart reader brains of yours. I've left you lots of hits so reread.

Hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll next update since the next chapter has to be written and executed PERFECTLY but hopefully sometime soon.

* * *

It was an uncomfortably hot and sticky day, which of course meant that the halls were just crawling with heat-induced sex hormones that chocked the life out of everyone. All around me, teens were shining with sweat which seemed to somehow turn them on even more, like they were sweating pheromones or something. Things these past few weeks had gone back to normal which I was glad for since the unwanted attention was getting really old.

As usual Light was beside my locker, locked at the lips with another girl, a rather pretty brunette actually, who was playing childishly with his shirt collar and biting his lips as if she were mauling him.

He was leaning against my locker so that I couldn't, for the life of me, access it at all, which meant that I was reduced to watching such a hideous display of affection with a permanent look of nausea.

"Yuck," Misa said from beside me. "Have you ever seen anything so revolting?" I couldn't help but notice the longing look she gave him though.

"That's nothing. You should have seen him with the red head. I swear I thought I was going to be sick." I shrugged and we leaned away from the two, sitting on the floor comfortably. "Guess I can't go to class yet. Oh well."

Misa laughed before slipping her hand underneath her head and sliding her long blonde hair back over her shoulders.

"You do know that he only does this that to make you jealous right?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I swung my head towards Misa, giving her a very amused and very sceptical look.

"There's no way."

"Oh no. So way. You're forgetting Misa is the hall monitor. I'm everywhere in this school. And I only ever see him looking like a porn star when he is in front of YOUR locker."

"You're joking right?" I asked, turning around at the two of them and sighing.

"So not," Misa answered before fixing me with a cheeky grin. "He never acts kinky like this with anyone else. He wants you bad."

Ignoring Misa and clearing my throat, I stared at Light and his newest girl. Naturally he ignored me, but then again, I had been expecting that.

Sighing, I stood up and cleared my throat once more before finally slamming my books on top of his head.

"Ow, you bited my tongue and it bleeded," Miss Bad Grammar complained throwing Light an evil glare.

"Yeah sorry about that," he mumbled as he rubbed his head gingerly and glanced over towards me before turning his attention back to the brunette. "Can I have a minute?"

The brunette looked at me before lifting her nose in the air and whirling around, walking away in her killer stiletto boots.

"Wow, she's a keeper," I muttered sarcastically, swinging my locker wide open and blocking Light from my view.

"Nah, she's starting to really annoy me," Light answered earnestly, giving me a grin as he poked his head out from behind my locker door.

"What? Don't you find the speech impediments cute?" I laughed, grabbing my sociology text book from underneath a jacket and shutting my locker.

"Not as cute as you," Light replied, smiling and leaning back against my closed locker.

I rolled my eyes and heard Misa snort from beside me.

"Like Misa said: so bad."

Light ignored Misa and fixed me with a steely eyed gaze.

"So Mello what are you doing tonight?"

"Something with Misa." I said straight away.

Too bad I was undermined by Misa's answer at the same time.

"Absolutely nothing. Why, you going to ask him out on a date?"

Misa wriggled her eyebrows up at Light, making me seriously want to wring her around the neck and gag her with one of his smelly old socks.

"Something like that," he said with a grin. "See, me and the guys are having a little get together at my place. We want you to come."

"What like another party?" I scoffed. "I hate to break it to you Light but that didn't quite work out last time."

Light smiled, before quickly adopting a straight face after seeing the glare I shot him.

"No not a party, just a gathering."

"Sorry Light, but I just don't think-" I began, but I never got to finish.

"He would love to go." Misa said, smiling up at Light with big eyes. I practically smacked my forehead for not realizing it. Misa was still madly in love with Light and would do anything to get closer to him. Even if it meant using me as a decoy.

"Brilliant." Light cheered, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Misa." I hissed, throwing her a look that told her to shut up. Too bad Misa didn't.

"What? You'll have fun," she answered serenely.

"Exactly." Light grinned.

"Well..." I stammered, hating the fact that I felt awful about lying, even if it was to Light. "I'll go if Misa can come."

Light raised his eyebrows before awkwardly surveying Misa. Misa smiled at Light and blinked her eyes, as if that would get him to say yes.

"Ah, sorry, but it's just the guys this time." Light said, turning to me. "You know like the good old days?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm busy anyway. I have to help my mum move my grandpa's stuff." Misa said rather quickly, but her smile disappeared. "But you should go. You'll have fun."

"Wait." I said ignoring Misa and turning to Light. "If you really want it like the good old days, you should invite L." Light's expression darkened and he folded his arms defensively.

"I can't Mello, he's not welcome at our house anymore."

"Well then I'm not going. I won't go without him." I said, thinking I had finally found a good, reasonable excuse that I actually believed in.

"Look Mello, you know I would if I could. I'd do anything for you. But my parents would flip out if they ever saw L at our place." It was a blatant lie and we both knew it but I wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Sorry but that's the way it works. L comes or I don't."

Light opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say another word, I had spun around and walked down towards my next class, Misa following close behind me.

"Wait Mello! What was that all about?" Misa asked, grabbing my arm and turning me towards her.

"Why did you do that Misa?" I asked, letting my frustration get the better of me. "Seriously, tell me why you would just go along with what Light says."

"What do you mean?" Misa mumbled, looking taken aback. "Misa just thought you might enjoy yourself. You know forget about Matt and..."

"But Matt would be there! Don't you see that?"

"Oh." She mumbled. "Oh Mello, I'm so sorry. I didn't think...Misa just thought that you and Light could be friends and maybe I could..."

Sighing, I looked into her big brown eyes, unable to stay mad.

"Could what Misa?" I asked seriously, even though I already knew the answer. But I was never able to get an answer, because the final bell ring at that moment and our conversation was cut off by the screeching sound of the teachers.

"Hey Mello, hey...Misa?"

I looked up and smiled at L. He was staring at Misa with a blank expression that made me just want to laugh.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" I asked, suppressing my urge to laugh.

L shrugged before sitting down in the chair across from me, keeping an eye on Misa the whole time.

"I've been finding out who made those posters a few weeks ago, seems that Linda was-"

"The incredible mastermind behind it all? Yeah we know," Misa said, throwing a disgusted look at Linda who was now sitting with the Queen of all things nasty and some white haired-kid while people surrounded the three.

"Actually, from what I heard, Linda was only directed by Near, the white-haired kid she's with. He was the one behind everything. It makes sense when you think about it. I mean Linda's not the type of person to come up with something so cruel by herself." It did make sense to me. The stupid sheep set everything up.

"That's true," Misa stated, nodding very seriously. "Linda was always a follower. She probably doesn't even have the brains to think of something like that by herself."

"Follower?" I repeated, knitting my eyebrows together and looking at Misa.

"Yeah, you know, a follower," she repeated, sighing. "Look at it this way. She followed you, thinking that she would get close to Matt and then moved on to Near and his Queen Bitch over there, thinking she would do a better job at it, since well...you and Matt are..."

"Ouch." I mumbled before shaking my head firmly. "No. Linda wouldn't do that."

Misa raised her eyebrows at me. Even L stared at me with a look of skepticism.

"Misa bets you didn't think she would do what she did with the posters either, but she did, didn't she?" Misa answered, rubbing a soothing hand on my arm.

"I hate to admit it, but Misa's right. I wouldn't put it passed her." L said, biting into a doughnut.

"Great." I whispered, staring at my untouched food and no longer feeling the urge to eat it. "My friendship really was a sham." Again.

"Hey, Mells, don't look at it that way," Misa comforted.

"Yeah, but who needs Linda when you got us?" L said to me. I couldn't help but smile at them both gratefully.

"That's very true."

"Hey Mello."

I felt Light before I saw him. His arm had slowly spread around my shoulders pulling me closer towards him as he slid into the vacant chair next to me.

Removing myself from his grasp, I turned and shot him an inquisitive look, which only earned a sly little smile on his behalf.

"So what time are you coming tonight?" he asked excitedly. I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk of his face.

"I told you, I'm not going. Not without L."

"But L is coming...or can if he wants. Matt's parents aren't home and since none of our parents want us around L-" he shot a very cold look at L who glared back at him in return, "-we decided to make the gathering at his and have a small spa party instead."

"Sorry Light." I began. "But I'm..."

"Going to be a little late, since I'm picking him up." L cut in, his eyes like two frozen pinpricks as they drilled into Light.

Light glared at L before nodding.

"Right...well...I guess I'll see you both there. Don't be too late Mello. The party won't start without you."

I watched Light leave before I snapped my head towards L and threw him a very angry look.

"Why did you have to say that? You know I would rather not go."

L stared down at his hands, unable to look at me.

"L?" I mumbled, waving a hand in front of his face. "L? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Mello." he said abruptly, getting up and pushing his chair in. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Pick you up at eight."

"Wait L! You know it's going to be murder if we all hang out tonight! L! WAIT!"

I growled in frustration as I watched L walk away from me, not once even sparing a glance in my direction.

"Weirdo." I sighed.

"Cheer up Mello, you might even have fun tonight," Misa said with a smile. I threw her a questioning look.

No, I knew this night would be awkward. I just didn't know how awkward and that's what was making the whole thing even more awkward.

"Hang on Misa. Be right back." I sighed, throwing my chair back and following L into the hall.

"L wait. Please," I muttered as he continued to gather speed. "Don't walk off on me damn it!"

Finally L stopped. His eyes were just shadows as he spun around to look at me, his face full of some hidden emotion that I couldn't analyze or understand. It scared me.

"Look Mello, I know what you think of Matt and I know how you feel about him, but..." L sighed as he tossed his head towards the window and growled in frustration, almost as if he couldn't find the right words to express what he wanted to say.

"But what L?" I prompted, placing a calming hand on his arm. I flinched when he pulled away. L's hands curled around his hair as he walked around in circles. Finally he stopped and lowered his hands, flexing his fingers menacingly.

"I miss them okay, Mello? I miss them. They did some pretty bad shit but they were my best friends and no matter how much you deny it, I know you miss them too."

I felt as if I had been slapped. My mouth just hung open stupidly as I gaped at L. No words seemed to grace me with their presence. I was at a total loss for what to say.

"Please Mello. I'm asking you as a friend. Will you go tonight with me and just forget about what he did to you?"

"You don't know what he did to me." I hissed, barely above a whisper.

"But I do. I know more than you think I do." He stopped speaking for a moment, as if to ignore a thought before talking again. "Everyone else might have been stupid enough not to have seen it. But I did. I saw the way you looked at him. How your eyes always lingered on each others. How you always hugged him more than the rest of us. And I saw how hurt you were when you-"

"Don't say it," I swallowed. "Please."

"Mello, I know how hurt you are, but I also know how much the separation kills you. I'm the exact same. It's hard to just let go of all ties to your friends. It's really hard. I know. But please, just do this for me."

"For you?" I asked, taking a step closer towards L.

"Yes Mello." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "For me." He had no idea what he was asking for. Every voice in my head was screaming to walk away but L had had enough of that in his life. So had I.

Sighing, I stepped away and nodded.

"Then for you L. I'll go." And with that, we left.


	6. Chapter 5

Before you all start throwing knives at me for such a late & short update, HEAR ME OUT!

I felt bad, stupid & idiotic for not updating and even though this is literally the shortest chapter known to human life, I'm hoping the end of it makes you all go :OOO It will be worth it I Swear!

& when you all read it, remember this: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

(Read slowly for a greater effect)

* * *

Even outside of school, the day was still hot and sticky, and I could only imagine what Matt and Light would be saying to convince me to take my clothes off for them.

I thankfully didn't have to wait for long in the heat though, because L's car suddenly appeared on my driveway, right on time, as if karma was just pushing me further towards my doom. Before I even got in the car, L's dark eyes met with mine and I could see the hidden happiness within them.

Despite all the dirty looks he received and how much the three hated each other, it was painfully obvious that he missed them, so painful that I felt a tight knot grow in my stomach the size of a boulder.

Great. Just freaking great.

"Glad you decided not to runaway. I was pretty sure you'd be halfway across the country by now." L said smugly, a playful smile stretching across his face.

"I had the plane tickets ready and everything but then you showed up and ruined my plan to make it to Pennsylvania." L burst out laughing, his voice losing most of the tension he so obviously held and I felt myself smile despite where we were heading.

"You never change Mello. Thank god for that." L breathed out, settling back comfortably in his seat. What he didn't even realize was how much his words stung and how wrong - for once - he was.

Because the truth is, I've changed. No matter how much I want to deny it, no matter how much I HATE it, I just have. So much that sometimes, I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. Mello? Mihael? Or the kid who got "raped?"

* * *

BAM! Am I a bitch or what?

I'll update sometimes in the near future after midterms are over & I SWEAR that the chapter will be longer. Till then, SUFFER!

P.S. Pennsylvania=Hershey's chocolate factory ;)

Review if you think you know what the hell is going on? Get it right before chapter eight and I'll make you my Kira :)

Thanks for reviewing/alerting in my shamefully long absence: A, Mercory, whatevergirl1396, TamiLawliet, Molly2342, Kaslo, Mizumi-cham, acca-accapacckafuggy-fugg, EphemeralEuphony, Mirror of Melancholy, LolitaChick, feartehfox, Quashie, Satan's Sweeties, Cheerful-Pessimist, TriggerRox , Martata, FrenchKissOfMandM, Cheerful-Pessimist, DeathNoteFreak, thinlimitation, , Kaslo, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, wolfinthelight26, shizukoyasu, Chocolatier-Mihael, Kaiottic-Rawr-, Atreyl, cake'n'twins, Bright-Eyesz, ILuvYa44, KariumiOuu, .Zira, Inuyasha4eva, Emmy Lawliet, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, AshbooAkatsuki, Shadow Dancer666, Holli-chan, SummerHerald, Cattenlent, Kari Twilight Mist , NightR, rpwehp12, Jeevas Opheliac, Ali Rye, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, Emmy Lawliet, Inuyasha4eva, .Zira, NeddyJenkins, Josefin Tonks, X-treme Kiwi, ryuzaki-will-live-on, Leif the Lucky, Lawli-kun, and OrangyGoodness.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Surprise! Update :) I know its been awhile so please put down your guns and forgive me. This chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters but I think its long enough to satisfy your needs...

Anyways, I'm sorry to say this - not really - but so far, NONE OF YOU CORRECTLY GUESS WHAT HAPPENED. Of course, this is expected because what I thought up of is just pure evil but I can say that ONE reviewer who I will not name is sort of on the right track. And another reviewer just barely caught on about the title :) Remember guys and girls nothing is what it seems in this story, no matter what you read. All will be revealed in due time since its now summer and I have a good two months of freedom. Just know that when the big secret is revealed, you are all going to die!

Enjoy this chapter ;)

Suggested Listening: Try by Nelly Furtado

* * *

Matt's POV

Mathew Jeevas. Scratch the 'Mail'. The name that struck a cord that was never meant to be hit. Why? Because its seems impossible that one guy could possibly have so many people wrapped around his finger. To some, that was unacceptable. To most, this was an accomplishment for all ages. To me, this was not good enough. Because no matter how popular or funny or goddamn sexy I acted - which I naturally am - Mello would never so much as look at me again.

I prided myself for my god given looks, my seductive tricks, my perfectly sculpted body that only improved with age. Everyone else only fed my pride, as to be expected. Sure, I'm just a little bit cocky but when you look this good, don't lie and say you wouldn't act the same way.

But after eighth grade, everything changed. I mean everything. Mello was gone, the group broke up, I was shot into popularity and Light was by my side. I became the school's Playboy, that was for sure. I was attractive and powerful enough to create the Wall, which only got more people in bed with me. It seems like everyone in my school has this urge to just have sex with me.

Like now.

"And oh my goodness, Matt when you just kiss me with those soft lips of yours…" Linda - crap was that her name - closed her eyes and sighed with bliss. "They really do a girl wonders. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Of course I did. Especially when I had girls like her to remind me 24/7.

It made me feel like a king all the time no matter where I was. But now?

Right now, it was annoying the crap out of me…and honest to god disturbing. Mello and a couple of the other guys, both old and new, were coming over to celebrate. Mello had finally agreed to come over after all this time. But there was a reason I made sure this was a guys only event. Ever since my last party and the fiasco with the photos I didn't trust girls like Linda around him. Especially when she had it out for him. I wasn't going to let her ruin my only chance to be with Mello, even if I ruined it before. He would be over soon, which meant I had to get rid of her, since she just randomly decided to invite herself into my own home.

"And do you remember the time we had sex on your parents bed while the party was going on downstairs?"

Yes.

"Enlighten me." I answered sarcastically, knowing fully well that if I had said no she would've gone off explaining us doing it in excruciating detail anyways. Light noticed my despaired look and nodded. Hopefully, he would get me out of this.

"I told you it was my first time, and you said you were going to be really gentle. But oh god!" She gave a girlish giggle, practically raking her nails across my arm. "It definitely turned into more than that. I mean you-"

I tuned her out, not wanting to hear about her go on and on about us and looked at the time again. Crap. Mello would be here soon and Linda couldn't take a fucking hint. I'd try to push her away earlier but she just kept leeching on to me. Why couldn't she understand that I was a player? She was never important to me, none of the conquests were.

Not that I chose just anyone. No, I took time and pride in picking who I wanted to sleep with. But if I could, I would have made sure I never slept with Linda, even if it meant making Mello jealous, which it obviously didn't. At least she looked decent but just too fake. Not at all attractive in my standards.

"Hey you two love birds." Matsuda yelled, jumping in the pool and spraying us both with water, ignoring the glare I was shooting him. Linda giggled as she shook the hair from her face, looking up at me with huge grin. She winked.

"Not a good time Matsuda." I groaned, trying not to gnash my teeth as Mello usually did when he got pissed. Stupid annoying childhood habits...

"If you're gonna get down Matt, at least get a room so the whole world doesn't have to see." I tensed as Linda's hands slowly slid down my back.

"You know they'd enjoy watching." Linda purred, dragging me away from the pool and into the house. "But he's right. Let's go somewhere a little more private."

"Linda enough. I have people coming over and I need you gone." Linda looked as if all her remaining pride and sanity melted out of her as her shoulders fell.

"What?"

"You're annoying the crap out of me right now. _Yes_ we slept together and _yes_ I talk to you but enough is enough. I want you out now." Linda's eyes bugged out of her head as if someone had just called her ugly and without warning, she slapped me.

"You son of a bitch bastard!" Her big brown eyes narrowed into a glare and I had to bite my lip from laughing. "How dare you! Of all people, you can't reject me! This is about Mello isn't it? You may fuck all the other girls in school but you just want to fuck that little prude-"

"Shut up Linda." Linda turned her venomous glare away from me and onto Light, who tossed a pair of keys at her chest. "Do us all a favor and get out. Nobody talks about Mello that way and nobody wants to sleep with you."

Linda's mouth popped open like fish before she closed it, walking over to the door dramatically. "Too late. Because Matt already did."

Light grinned throwing his arm around my shoulder and patting my back. "Everyone makes mistakes, especially Matty here. But now you know better right?"

I nodded playfully, hanging my head in mock shame. "Thank god you set me straight."

"Ass holes." She growled, slamming my door loudly.

* * *

Mello's POV

As we neared the house, I felt my stomach twist in knots. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Light was probably just gonna fuck around with me while Matt just flirted mindlessly with me and I would be surrounded by their friends looking like a fool.

I bit my lip hard, trying to snap myself out of this pity party my head seemed to be eternally trapped in. I would not let them get the best of me, not now not ever. I wasn't one of their little toys that they could just use and abuse whenever they wanted. I would either stay here and enjoy myself or defend myself and leave with my pride still intact. No matter how hard that might be.

L said nothing as we walked out of the car, walking through the already open back gate. I froze when I saw how many people were here, mentally cursing Matt as their attention directed toward us...mostly L. Nobody had seen him out and about in awhile so seeing him here would definitely shock a few faces.

"Hey guys." L greeted confidently. Oh how I envied him. A few people smiled and waved back, walking over to come talk with L. He gave me a playful nudge before turning away from me to talk to a senior.

"You made it babe." I groaned inwardly as Light threw his arms around me and lifting me off the ground and carrying me bridal style. Damn my height. "If you don't say anything I'll make sure you're reacquainted with the pool."

"What a gentleman." I sighed rolling my eyes and kicking my feet. "You can put me down now."

"Sorry, but you look ready to bolt and we can't have that happening now can we?"

"Oh you know me so well." I muttered, wondering how he still knew me so well. "But its not like I'm going anywhere anyways. L's my ride and he's having a great time here."

At the mention of L, Light tensed and watched him talking to a few of the footballers with narrowed eyes. Anger pulsed through me at Light's disdainful expression because no matter what, L would be hated for everything, even breathing.

"Enough Light, you promised you wouldn't freak if I came." I said, giving him my best glare. For once, he actually listened to me and turned away from L, putting me down on the floor.

"Sorry Mells. I'll back off. Want something to eat?"

I stood there silently for a moment, wondering why Light had suddenly let the issue of L go so simply. It wasn't like him to ever give up a fight, even if it meant looking like an idiot. Did that mean he was planning something? Was he trying to get me away from the area so Matt and his idiotic football friends could pull some prank?

In the end, I simply nodded and walked inside with him. If he was planning anything bad, I'd be able to hear it as long as we stayed on the bottom floor.

"Who knew you could be so compliant?" Light grinned, taking my hand as he pulled me into Matt's kitchen. A sudden rush of nostalgia filled me, making me ache for the past but I shook it off, settling for a simple glare in Light's direction.

"Keep making comments like that and we'll just see how long you're alive." Light laughed, shaking his head so his golden brown hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Same as always. You never change." That was the second time someone had said that to me today. But why? Of course I've changed, we all have. And I was getting pretty sick of people telling me I hadn't.

But before I could bite his head off, a giant pair of arms wrapped around me, lifting me up in the air. "You came." Matt smiled, squeezing me to his body. I froze, almost surprised by the genuine happiness in his voice and definitely weirded out by the strange expression on Light's face as he watched us.

He set me down on my feet and spun me around, grinning down at me without his usual playboy smirk. It was shocking to say the least...and extremely suspicious.

"What are you planning?" I asked, unable to keep the uneasiness from my voice.

"To have my way with you of course. But I'd rather have you willing than resistant." I stiffened, pushing myself away from him and walking over to Light. Matt sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Shit Mells, I was just kidding. Calm down."

"Look how about we all just get something to eat and chill okay?" Light suggested, placing himself between us as he reached into the fridge and pulled out some food. Matt looked at me with an angry expression, his green eyes flashing with anger. I returned his look, wondering for the umpteenth time why I had bothered coming here.

A small tub of ice cream was thrown at me from Light who grinned. "This for me?" Matt nodded, his body tense.

"I got it for you...since you still love chocolate." We both chuckled awkwardly, ignoring Light as he shook his head.

"You two annoy me so damn much. Help me carry this outside." Matt nodded, happy for something to do as he grabbed a few of the bags of chips and walked out of the kitchen. "What's your problem?" Light turned on me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Matt's trying really hard to behave and you're treating him like dirt underneath your shoe. Try treating him like the friend he used to be." I can't believe Light of all people is giving me this speech.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm trying my best here okay?" Before Light could argue I stormed past him, not wanting to hear anymore bullshit. Enough was enough.

Why did everything have to end this way? No matter what happened in my life, I always ended up bitter. I could never really be happy around anyone anymore and I hated it. Would I always be this way?

"Hey Mello!" Matsuda came at me from nowhere, crashing into me as we both collapsed onto the floor, my head slamming - yes, slamming - onto the granite floor.

* * *

A/N: Mello gets hurt poor thing. As you can see he's really unhappy with life as it is but more fans might just bring him a smile :)

Thanks to Ominous-Ninja, Lawli-kun, Mercory, Kawaii Zoey-chan, ahysea, 10-iz4, little-unoriginal-monster, toxiccoloredteencaitlin, jarrod-and-amanda, BunniesDon'tTalk, tealeyedmoon69, SaneYaoiAddict, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, Em, Deekie, pandagirl77, GreyNobody, , meowth, Romanom, xKuroHotaru, RhetoricalJeevas, Egypt Mesi, IssyWaylandGaskarthDepp, ShyClown, ABECrudele, and 0o0olive2reado0o0.

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! I just want to say how much I appreciate everyone who has bothered to remember this story and still love it even though it has really been a long time. & feel free to keep guessing what the big secret is...


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm baaaack! See? I promised I'd update. I'm glad my fans have not given up on me yet. This story will be finished soon!

I really wanted to ask you all what is with all the Mello's dad rape theory? I mean, I was a little disturbed reading all these reviews and having everyone pretty much say the same thing. That Mello's dad raped him and Matt had something to do with it. I could not stop laughing when I read this, I even told my dad who laughed too because it was so funny. But my friends, Mello's dad had nothing to do with what happened with Mello. NOTHING. Sorry but its true.

In fact, I love Mello's dad even though you haven't "met" him yet. I've known from the beginning of the story that I would always like the guy, even if he was religious so yeah.

And my god I just can't wait to reveal what exactly it is. You are all going to freak out! But keep guessing because I love hearing everyone's theories. And who knows, maybe one of you might just get it right ;)

I know I sound like a broken record but pay attention because nothing is what it seems. Those who seem innocent might be guiltier than you think.

* * *

Mello's POV

L handed me an ice pack while Light inspected the damage on my head with critical eyes. I swear, when the guy wasn't constantly annoying people or shoving his hands down the shirts of random girls, he could surprisingly be really smart. He would know if there was any damage. Matt was standing off to the side, his fingers tapping the wall impatiently as he watched me with a worried expression.

"I think its safe to say you don't have a concussion. No worries." Light said, smiling as he carefully rubbed the aching part of my head.

"Matsuda how can you be such an idiot? You could have put him in the hospital!" Matt snarled angrily, turning on Matsuda who was looking at me with big eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to...I'm sorry-" Matsuda began stammering, fiddling with his hands.

"Don't tell me, tell him!" He yelled gesturing to me lying on his bed.

"Matt stop yelling at him." I said tiredly, wishing everyone would leave so I could just take a nap. Matsuda walked over to me and took my hand and squeezed it. Okay, so this kid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but I could tell he was sorry. He didn't deserve to be yelled at when he hadn't _really_ done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry Mihael. I really am." I grimaced at the use of my real name, trying to ignore the crestfallen expression on his face. He was looking at me like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the right words for it.

"Its fine Matsuda. I'll be okay." I reassured, trying to say this with a smile even though my head was still pounding from the fall.

"I think we should give Mello a little space. Just let him rest." Light directed, his focus on L the entire time he spoke. Everyone stood up to leave, exiting Matt's bedroom quietly. Everyone except for Matt. It was hard to look at him for long without feeling awkward so I dropped my head and brought the ice pack to the bruised skin, feigning pain so I wouldn't have to look at him. Being alone with him, in this very _room_ with him, was disturbing enough. I couldn't keep my heart from pounding but I didn't think Matt would pull anything now.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked softly, taking a small step towards me but leaving a large space between us as if he could sense the tension. Moments like these, where he actually seemed like he cared about me made me wish for the past when we were friends, when we were something more. I wanted to hate him for everything that happened but I couldn't. I was just afraid to be near him.

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look." I said, failing to sound as strong I wanted to, frowning when Matt laughed.

"Sure you are tough guy." He said with a smile. "You've always been headstrong." I sneered at him but my heart wasn't in it so it probably looked like a grimace, which made him smile more. "Like what I did with my room?"

The sudden change of topic perked my interest as I gazed around the room. It hadn't been long since the party fiasco and I ended up comforting Linda in this very place, even though she had betrayed me in the worst way possible. But now I could see what he meant. The pictures and posters of all the naked women had been stripped off the wall, leaving an almost bear room. In fact there was nothing that could possibly be offensive in this room, which explained why it looked so empty.

"Why did you-"

"Because you were coming." He said in a rush, his eyes now on his feet. "And I know you don't like to look at all the perverted stuff I own so I took it down." I stared at him, absolutely speechless. I had no idea what had caused such a confession and quite frankly, I didn't care.

"You're just so considerate aren't you?" I said calmly, even though my mind was in overdrive fueled by anger. "Always thinking about others, putting them before yourself. You'd never do anything to hurt your closest friends right?"

Matt opened his mouth, but closed it again. Because no words could possibly be sufficient enough to express how much he had betrayed me. Realization flashed in his eyes and his previous confusion turned into anger in a heartbeat.

"I thought you were over that." He growled, staggering over to me. "Seriously, after all this time, after all the times I apologized and begged for your forgiveness your _still_ hung up on that? Is that why you ignore me at school and tell everyone you hate me? Is that why you hate me Mello?"

His fury shocked me momentarily but I shook it off, taking a few confident steps towards him.

"I already told you I didn't hate you. I just hate the choices you make. You are a selfish human being and you only care about yourself."

"That's not true Mello. I care about you, more than I have ever cared for someone ever before. Yes I'm a selfish stupid idiot for hurting you and splitting up the group but I'm trying to make amends for my mistakes. Don't you believe in redemption?"

"Redemption is for those who deserve it."

"And I don't?" We were inches from each other, close enough to embrace. Usually, I would never let myself get so close to him but right now, I was too angry to care.

"No." All the anger drained from Matt's face and he took a cautious step away from me. For the first time in years I had seen an expression on his face that I thought I'd never see: hurt.

"Okay then. If that's what you think then...okay." He took another awkward step back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I really thought we would be okay if we just talked things out but...I guess not."

I was too surprised to do or say anything. Especially when Matt walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture frame buried under years of junk. I had no idea what could possibly be in the picture until he handed it to me. My heart gave a painful squeeze as I saw a picture of our old group together.

"Summer of eighth grade. Baseball season just ended." I murmured, looking at the four of us grinning at the camera with our arms all thrown around each other. This was before the party. This was before high school. This was when we were the best of friends, loving each other like family and for Matt and I, something more. We were secretly dating at the time because we weren't ready to come out yet...but Matt's hand was so casually placed on my thigh and I noticed how I was pressed more to his body than the others. "Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"That depends. Is it working?" I rolled my eyes but smiled, because the memory of this day was so fresh and sharp in my mind.

"If things weren't so complicated...if there wasn't so much history between us, then maybe we could have been together still." Matt stiffened as I spoke and looked extremely uncomfortably.

"But I fucked up." He groaned, collapsing backwards on his bed. I frowned when I noticed the smallest bump behind the picture. Like something had been pressed behind the picture. I carefully slid the photo out, surprised with what I saw on the back.

_To Mello -_

_I know you hate me but I can't get you out of my head_

_I don't think about you constantly...well maybe I do_

_I wish I was the only one you loved_

_No matter how long it takes I'll wait for you_

_- Mail_

So Matt had obviously never been a poet. But the words hit me hard. He must have written this after the group had broken up. It was obvious he had planned to give this to me but why hadn't he done it sooner? Did he possibly think I would forgive him for-

"Don't read that!" Matt snatched the photo from me, his face bright red with embarrassment. "I was only trying to guilt trip you okay? You're not supposed to ever read that!"

"Then why did you address it to me?" Matt's blush deepened as he carefully set the picture back in its frame.

"No reason." He mumbled. "You were only supposed to look at the picture." For the first time in a long time, I laughed because the expression on his face was priceless.

"Dear god Matt. I never pinned you for the romantic type."

"Shut up Mello."

"Why? This was sweet. I would have been able to appreciate it more if you had given it to me."

"But you wouldn't have forgiven me right?" All the humor drained from my body and I sat down on the bed tiredly. No matter how hard we both tried, we would always come back to anger. We tried so hard just to be civil to each other but it never lasted...

"I'm so sick of this." I whispered burying my face in my hands. "I just want to erase my past and start over."

"You and me both." Matt sat down next to me and every coherent thought vanished from my head as a pair of strong hands grasped my own.

"Can we try to start over? Please?" Matt whispered, leaning in so close that every nerve in my body was alive and screaming for escape. "Just give me a chance Mihael."

"Matt-" Everything inside me froze when Matt pressed his soft lips against mine, pulling my entire body against his own.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Ahhhh I'm such a bitch. I think I'm going to reveal the truth in a two part chapter but I'm wondering if I should make those updates before I go on vacation July 14th. Would it be evil if I only revealed the truth partially and make you guys and girls wait three weeks for the rest?

Oh well...maybe reviews can change my mind ;) By the way, I'd love to hear your last minute theories on what happened to Mello.

And thanks to everyone who has supported this story:  
LoveUntilWeBleed, 0o0olive2reado0o0, iatethecookie, ShinigamiMailJeevas, Mercory, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, JemKarma, Shadow2395, MakenshiCrona, Snail-chan, That One Person, brattyteenagewerewolf, mellofangirl, ABECrudele, Unicorn of Awesomeness, foreverunloved, mattlover, tealeyedmoon69, SasuHika, The Flea, Darksilvershadows, deathy A. Saiyania, Aiko the Hunter, VampirePrinssess, and iHugzYu.

I love you all :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: UPDATE! Le gasp, she has updated? I'm sure you're all very shocked but I forced myself to sit down and write this, even though today is my grandma's birthday and my best friend's birthday so give them a shout out ;)

I read all your reviews, as I always do, and I'm so excited to reveal what happened you have no idea! A lot of you begged me not to wait three weeks and even though I'm cruel and twisted, I absolutely love my readers. The only problem is, I'm going on a road trip next week with my dad and then right after I'm going to Canada so the space to update is limited. I'll have to start writing the final second part chapter after this one but I may not be able to update it before I go so don't hate me. If anything, I'll update the last part when I get wifi. :)

So this is it. After the next chapter, the truth will be revealed, nothing will ever be the same. And I honestly don't know how you're all going to react. When I told my best friend, she told me it was the most evil thing I've ever thought of - and I've thought of some pretty messed up things - and how much she loved the idea. I'm wondering a few things in my head: will they understand what really happened? Will they think I'm evil for coming up with this? Or will they think its stupid and wonder why I made such a big deal over it? Will they hate me for writing such terrible characters and wonder why - if Matt is such a good friend and in love with Mello - would he ever do such terrible things? The truth is, I can't please everyone but I do love writing so I can only hope right? And it will all be cleared up soon...

I'd love to hear all of your FINAL theories please. Even if you think its stupid or dumb, please tell me because I love hearing them. Remember: THE END IS NEAR!

Oh god you are all going to die when you read this. I almost considered not putting certain parts up but then again I love to torture you all. ;) & even when you read this chapter, you STILL won't know what happened. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Misa crowed. "Misa wants to hear every juicy detail! Did you see Light there? How cute was he? Did any of the other girls hit on him? And why do you have a bump on your head?"

"Misa, if you ever give me a chance to speak I can tell you." I grumbled, sitting down exhaustedly on my bed, rubbing the aching bump on my head, courtesy of Matsuda's antics.

"You don't seem to happy to be hanging out with your old friends. Did something happen? Tell Misa all about it?" Misa said, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile because Misa and I hadn't been friends for very long and I was closer to her than I ever was with Linda. Honestly, thinking about it now, I don't even know how we were friends for so long. Then again, it was never a real friendship.

"Its a really long story. A long and painful story. And god...everything's about to change Misa." God, do I sound like a 90's movie or what?

"Change? What do you mean?"

"Everyone's agreed to dig up the past again more or less...especially what went wrong."

"You mean Light, Matt, and L?"

"Yes. And...Matt's brothers involved too." This was the hard part. I knew I could trust Misa by this point but I wasn't ready to open up just yet. I couldn't talk about it openly without revealing how I had lost trust in the ones I cared about the most and how liars always lose in the end.

"Matt's brother? Misa has heard so much about him..." And nothing good I bet.

"Yeah him."

"Wow...Mello?"

"Yes Misa?"

"Are you going to be alright?" That seemed to be the question on everyone's mind. Are you going to be alright? I was sick of being the subject of everyone's pity, sick of being weak and bitter and after tonight, it would all end for sure. The only problem was who it would effect in the long run. And I don't who will be more damaged after tonight: Matt or me.

"I will be soon Misa. I think to finally move on we have to let go of the past...and to do that we need to know what actually happened." Misa looked confused but she nodded like she understood what was going on.

"Okay, so the four of you are going to talk everything out, correct?"

"And you'll be there too."

"Me?" Misa squeaked.

"Of course. I need you for moral support." I said in a serious tone, although I broke into a smile seconds later. "I already told the guys I can trust you. You'll be the only extra there." Misa looked delighted to be coming along but she tried to stay focused on the subject at hand.

"So is you're all going to talk about what happened the four of you..."broke up" so to speak, how will you know whose lying and whose telling the truth?" This would be the difficult and easy part of the night. Earlier today, I had had these same fears, that Matt would lie or I'd be accused of lying or Light would take the wrong persons side...

But L would never let that happen. Even from the beginning, he knew what was going on. I had had no idea that he knew what was going on between us but at the end of the night, he was the master player of the game. He knew the rules and the moves and the ending result. We were just the game pieces, forced to go through the steps in order to make it to the end.

"Because L knows what happened that night. He has proof. And he basically said that tonight was the night that he would show it to us. So no one could lie." I swallowed the lump gathering in my throat. If L was telling the truth about this then...I would actually know the truth. Know what happened. Know everyone's dirt little secrets.

"I don't understand Mello. What is it that L has that shows what actually happened?"

"A camera."

* * *

"Matt-" Everything inside me froze when Matt pressed his soft lips against mine, pulling my entire body against his own.

His tongue was smooth and fresh in my mouth, his hands exploring each and every part of me that had gone untouched. My mind was desperate for escape, screaming at me to punch him in the balls, bite his tongue and run. But he held me tight against him, like a lost lover and he wasn't about to let me go.

It might have been minutes or hours but I felt myself gradually melting against him, all of the tension disappearing as his lips massaged my own. It turns out I wasn't afraid of Matt's touch, since I had sat on his lap while he hugged me the other day. No, it was Matt himself, showing himself to me so earnestly and eagerly, that I might actually forget what happened...

"Mello I'm sorry." Matt whispered, his voice hoarse as he kissed the soft skin between my chin and throat. "I'm so so sorry." He whispered, over and over between butterfly kisses that made my heart flutter in my chest. And then his lips caressed the base of my throat, sending electricity shooting through my body.

"Matt." I whimpered, hating him for making me sound so soft, making me feel so good. Only he could make me feel this way. But I'm still angry at him...still angry...right?

"We could be so perfect together. If you'd let me be with you, I'd make you happy." I gasped when I felt his teeth against skin, grazing me softly enough to leave marks.

"But..I..ugh...I don't trust you." I forced out, struggling to breath properly as he made his way down to my collar bone. The words were like a shock wave in my mind and I managed to focus long enough on pushing Matt away so I could put enough distance between us.

Matt's eyes were just glazed over, his lips bright pink and turned up at the corners. He seemed more disoriented then I had ever seen him and at the moment, I pictured him making that lustful stare at every single person he had ever slept with in our high school, every whore, slut, and scum bag that he fucked to get up on that stupid wall of his.

God I felt so dirty.

"I don't trust you Matt." Saying the words actually made my throat close up. "I don't hate you but I don't want to be with you. It just wouldn't work it out. You can never build back the relationship we had."

"But...but I thought you liked...didn't you like that?"

Yes. I liked it more than you would ever know. "No."

Matt's face dropped, because it was so obvious that I was lying and that I would never admit that I would want to be with him. He had been hoping after his little make out session with me, I'd be back in his arms. Maybe the old Mello would have done that. Or the bitter side of me might have slapped him and torn down his self esteem piece by piece.

But I was done being bitter and I was done being weak. After today, I would need to do some serious reinventing and be happy again before I'm miserable for the rest of my life.

A knock on the door made me tense but it was only Light and L, entering the room. It was surprising to see them so close together and not be biting each others heads off but I guess the focus was more on us than on each other.

We all looked at each other silently, unable to break the awkward silence that seemed permanent between the four of us. My tongue was just itching for something to say, something clever and quick of the tongue but nothing came to mind.

"I think we should go." L said, his eyes on the floor when he spoke. I nodded, standing up stiffly and looking one last time at Matt. He looked sad that I was even considering leaving him at the point and even grasped my hand, mouthing 'don't go.' His green eyes widened when I pulled my hands out of his to walk over to L.

"Wait you two. Hold on." Light called grudgingly, grabbing L's arm and my shoulder. "We need to talk. Seriously."

"About what exactly?" L's voice was cool but there was an edge to it when he spoke. There was no way he would be up to a "friendly discussion" with Light and Matt, after the way they've treated him. Even if he wanted to be friends with them back, he would never give them the satisfaction of looking weak. "I have somewhere to be and I need to take Mello home-"

"What do you want to talk about?" I interrupted, focusing my gaze on Light and NOT Matt.

"Why we all stopped talking. Why you and Matt hate each other. We used to be such good friends but ever since the summer of eighth grade...things changed. God I'm not good at this." Light sighed, running his hand through his golden hair. "What I'm trying to say is I'm a little lost and I'd like to clear things up. Between all of us." He looked at us all carefully when he said that, his eyes lingering on L. "I miss the group. Dammit, I miss us all hanging out and doing stupid shit and not caring about anything. I want to know why it stopped." He pulled his hands away from us, folding his arms expectantly. "Well?"

Matt and I exchanged a nervous glance. We had both agreed to NEVER speak of what happened to anyone without really saying it - since I refused to speak to him at all - and as far as I knew, he had only told Light. But by the way Light was speaking, it seemed like he had no idea what had gone on. And Matt knew this. If we brought up the past and told him what had actually happened, then he would lose Light as a friend for good. And any chances of reconciling with L too. He would lose everything, just as I knew he one day would.

I swallowed nervously. "Is anyone going to say anything? I know this mainly has to do with you two-" He pointed to Matt and I. "-but if you know anything then speak up." His eyes flashed to L and he scowled when no one spoke up. "So no one cares what happens then? Is that it?"

"That's not the case Light. Everything is just complicated." I finally said. I knew what would happen if I brought up the past. It would force me to admit what actually happened to me and it would make Matt lose everything, which I honestly didn't want to do. But if we didn't tell Light anything, then we could both lose him - and maybe L - for good. It was a Catch-22. And I hated it.

"Okay then. Let's have our little Dr. Phil session and talk it out." Light said, anger tinging his voice. "Someone say something."

"It started with the party." I blurted out.

"Mello no!" Matt yelled, standing up abruptly and crossing the room to grab my arm. "Don't say it. Please don't say it. I want at least one person to trust me."

I snatched my arm from his grasp. "They both deserve to know. We've done enough hiding now and I'm sick of it. Just because you ruined my trust in you doesn't mean you have to ruin theirs as well." Matt groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I told you I was sorry. I'm sorry. If you would just let go of this stupid grudge you held against me, we'd all still be friends." He hissed. My heart froze as I heard him speak and every last bit of memory of that blurry night came rushing back.

"So...you think I have no justifiable reason to be mad at you?" I sounded calmer than I felt. In all honesty I was furious. How dare Matt undermine me after all he's done!

"You did. But this was almost three years ago. Get over it already!" Matt yelled, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Okay then. I'm over it." All the tension seemed to deflate from his body. "Since I'm "over it" then you wouldn't mind me telling Light and L."

"Yeah, tell me what happened." Light grit out, his suspicious gaze on Matt. "Sometime today."

"Its not important enough for you to know." Matt started before I could speak up. "I'm serious man. Just drop it okay? Its not even that important. Its just Mello overreacting." That was the last straw before everything inside me shattered. Including my self restraint. Even though Matt was taller than me, I still managed to knock him over when I punched him in the face.

"Don't you EVER say I'm overreacting EVER again! You have no right to even say that to me! You have no right to even talk to me! You know when I said I didn't hate you Matt? You remember that? Well I take it all back because I do hate you Matt! I HATE YOU! I hate the filthy little boy you are! I hate the person you are now! You're nothing but a dirty disgusting person, inside and out! You're nothing but filthy dirty rapist who gets off on drugging innocent people!" Tears streamed down my face by the time I was done and L's arms were wrapped around my body, pulling me away from Matt and out of the room. I hated crying, hated it with a fiery passion and yet here I was, sobbing into L's shoulders as he stroked my head.

"Everything's going to be just fine Mello." L whispered in my ear. "Trust me. Its not as bad as everything seems."

"H-how would you know?" I hiccuped, wiping my nose with my sleeve so I didn't get it on L's shirt. "Y-you haven't sp-spoken to me in y-years and you don't even know w-what happened t-to me."

"Yes I do." He said calmly, sounding extremely sure of himself. "Trust me. I'm going to fix this once and for all. I'm going to fix you up and give that bastard Matt what he deserves. _Humiliation_." The last word was spoken with malice and such complete hatred that I took a step back from him. The look in his eyes told me he had something very bad planned out.

"I never raped you Mello!" Matt yelled, struggling to escape from Lights arms. "I would never touch you if you said no! I would never hurt you like that!" He tried bucking out Light's arms but Light refused to budge.

"What the heck is going on here?" Light asked, his voice tense as he tried to hold Matt back.

"He _raped_ me."

"No I didn't!" Matt screamed, his voice completely red. "I didn't rape you!

"Yes you did! Are you fucking kidding me? Of course you did!"

"No I didn't! I told you I would never do that to you! I already told you this! I'm telling the truth I swear!" Matt dropped to his knees and Light released him. "I swear!"

"Are you calling me a liar then?" I hissed. "Are you?"

"Both of you shut up!" Both of us stopped when L stepped in front of me, his face completely void of any emotion.

"Whose telling the truth?" Light whispered, his eyes wide.

"I am!" Matt and I said, our faces both angry.

"Your hands shake when you lie and you stutter when you lie." Light scrutinized his eyes narrowed. "Neither of you are doing that right now so...you're both telling the truth?"

"Oh no, there's a liar. A liar and a rat." L answered simply. "A liar I caught on camera."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I might have accidently left my camera phone on at the party charging. And I might have restored the film so its crystal clear and on a little DVD I have at home. And said DVD might get released to every student in the school and get put on Youtube. A little DVD that doesn't lie." I took a cautious step towards L. There was _no_ way he caught that on camera. No freaking way.

"I want to see it." Light said determinedly.

"No!" Matt said, taking a step towards L. "You show that to anyone and I will fucking kill you! You hear me?"

"Looks like you have something to hide Matt. I wonder what it could possibly be. Oh wait, I already know." L grinned, showing off a row of white teeth.

"Wait, what could you possibly be hiding now? Light already knows what happened...sort of."

"No he doesn't. And neither do _you_ Mello." My body froze as L took a step back from everyone, standing up straight for the first time in a long time. "It seems like I have the upper hand here so I'll speak. Matt has a dirty little secret he's trying to hide. Something he doesn't want anyone to know. Something that will ruin his life as we know it. Originally, I never planned on showing anyone this tape because I recorded it by accident. But as you know, I never throw anything away. And good thing too. Mello and Light deserve to know the truth and who knows Matt. Maybe if the three of us decide you're guilty enough, we might reveal the tape to the world. Once somethings up online you can never take it down."

Confusion swam through me and I could see Light struggling. He desperately wanted to know the truth but did he want to know anything more at Matt's expense.

"Please don't." Matt whispered. "Please L. You can't show that to anyone. Mello and L can't know. No one can know. Please don't do this." Matt's eyes watered and I watched with horror as he began to shake.

"What can be possibly worst than rape?" Light asked, the horror clear on his face.

"I didn't rape him." Matt said weakly.

"Yes. You did rape me." I answered automatically. Finally admitting what happened allowed released a weight I had carried in my gut for so long.

"You'd be surprised Light. In fact, I think everyone will be surprised when they see the tape. Tonight, all three of you will come to my home and we will ALL watch what happened. Its time to see the truth. And if someone doesn't show-" He eyed Matt carefully. "-then I automatically release the tape faster than you can blink. And you know I'll do it. Because I don't lie."

"L-" I started.

"After we watch the video, Light, Mello, and I will decide what happens. Think of it as court. You'll be defending your case once everyone sees the evidence." L was trying to destroy Matt. And it was working. Matt trembled on the floor, his fists tight with anxiety but his eyes filled with fear.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

"Because you deserve it. Its like Mello said: you're a filthy little boy Matt. No one can escape their past and you can't escape yours because its about to bite you in the ass."

"L, what is going on?" I asked, grabbing his arm and turning him so he would face me. "Tell me what really happened. You have proof of what happened and I know you're trying to protect me, but tell me what I don't know. Please."

"Soon Mello. You'll know soon. Don't worry. I'm only protecting you and giving you what you deserve."

"And what's that?"

"Control. Something that was taken from you a long time ago. I'm giving it back to you." He turned back to Matt and Light, the smile gone from his face. "Be there at eight o'clock. And don't be late. The video goes up if any of you are." He turned to me, took my arm, and led me down the stairs and away from the two. "Come on. Let me take you home."

"L I don't think you should do this." I whispered as we exited this house. "You don't have to be so..."

"Grand?"

"Of course."

"Trust me Mello, everything's going to work out in the end. You've suffered too long now and enough is enough. I told you I'd protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

"Whoa."

"Yeah." The silence was choking me and Misa noticed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Misa will be there. No matter what happens, Mi- I'll be there." It was 5:45 now. Only a matter of time before I really saw what happened and the secret Matt was hiding. Something so bad that it would make me hate him for good. Something even worst than rape. Or maybe that was what L was talking about. Maybe there was more to the story that I didn't know.

"Thanks Misa. I'm really glad you'll be there." I'll need all the help I can get. Especially since the only support I have right now is L and he can't be trusted right now because of what he knows. I can't believe he's known all along and didn't say anything about it but at the same time it makes sense. He constantly gave me hints that he knew what happened but I didn't listen.

And now look where I am. Waiting to see what really happened to me that night and what secrets that video holds for us. Its sickening to wait for something as disgusting as this.

"Did Matt really...do _that_ to you?" I couldn't say it to Misa. The way she was looking at me, as if she was wishing in all her power that I would say no, was breaking my heart. So I nodded. "Oh Mello." Her arms wrapped around me protectively and more than anything, I was so glad this hellish experience was almost over and that I had someone to help me survive through it.

"It'll all be over soon. Misa promises. After tonight, you won't ever have to worry about what happened to you again."

* * *

I hope I gave you all heart attacks. :) So yes, this chapter is the last one for you all before I reveal the video. But wait Possessed4evr, why are you still making us guess what happened if you already told us what happened? Because dear readers, there's more to the story than meets the eye. Who is telling the truth? Who is lying? What does L possibly know about Matt? And what really happened that night?

Do you all know WHY I'm still asking these questions?

Because YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.

So keep guessing what YOU think happened that night AND what L knows about Matt because things are about to go down and the end result won't be pretty. The ending will leave you shocked and reeling for days to come...

Thanks to ShinigamiMailJeevas, wishingbell, MakenshiCrona, BehindHappyFaces, LoveUntilWeBleed, ABECrudele, tealeyedmoon69, kenjiilicious, RyuzakiUzumakii, VampirePrinssess, foreverunloved, Muchacha, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, SPL17L0V3, Sicklepickle, ILuvYa44, superstrawberryL, Orange Burst, DichotomicJ, RhetoricalJeevas, InsertFakeNameHere, moxiegal06, xMisaki-chan, and DeathNotefangirl96.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ

So this is it. THE chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm really nervous about how this is going to come out because I want you to enjoy this SO much. I'm also really happy because I did not expect this story to be so POPULAR. I'm honestly shocked and honored by how many people have told me they love this story and how they love my writing.

I also want to point out that this is the second to last chapter of Virgin. NOOO WAAAY! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN *SOB*! That's probably what some of you are thinking...if you actually like the story as much as I do lol. But do not fret my lovely readers because you see...there will be a sequel.

Its name is **Sin**.

I don't know about you but the word gives me chills. And it absolutely fits what will happen with Mello and the gang. And I promise that I will work diligently on the final chapter on my three week vacation (which starts tomorrow! 6 hours flight...*sob*) & after I post it, I will put up the first chapter of **Sin** so you all can add it if you still want to read this story. I don't know how your reactions will be to this though and honestly, that scares the shit out of me.

One last thing: I just want to say thank you everyone for making the last chapter of **Virgin **the most viewed and reviewed. My heart literally swelled with happiness to read what everyone had to say, whether it was to rave or think or just say hi. Even though I won't be hearing your theories anymore, there will be a little mystery left at the end for you all to guess while I create **Sin**.

But now onto the story. The finale you have all been waiting for...

* * *

Misa squeezed my hand tightly as I slammed my hand on L's door. His parents probably weren't home anyway and for all I knew, he had purposely meant for this to happen. Light's car was already in the driveway but Matt's was nowhere to be found. Did that mean he came here with Light? Were they even speaking at this point?

Would Matt even show up?

"The doors open!" A voice yelled from inside. Misa and I shared a look.

"You can do this Mells. No matter what, life goes on and you can push through."

"How phillisophical. I knew there was a reason I brought you along." We entered L's house slowly, which was a lot more roomier than you'd expect. Sadness filled me as I realized how long it had been since we'd spent so much time together when we were younger. It was heartbreaking to think how much time had passed...and how much drama there was between the group.

But no matter what, this was ending tonight.

I led Misa through the familiar rooms until we reached where I presumed L would be: in the living room. Light was sitting on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable, especially when he noticed Misa.

"Hey, I thought we all agreed that it was just the four of us tonight. Why is _she_ here?" Misa jumped back as if she had been slapped and I inwardly cringed. Misa was still madly in love with Light so hearing him talk down to her was definitely going to hurt. Good thing I was here to intervene.

"Cool it Light. Misa's here because I _brought_ her with me. She can be trusted not to say a word." L looked up from his hunched position at his computer and merely shrugged. I guess Misa being here didn't ruin his plans in any way. "So Matt's not here yet?"

"He's in the bathroom. Trying not to freak I guess." Light grumbled, eyeing me with annoyance as I sat opposite him with Misa at my side. "Didn't know you two were so cozy."

"Jealous?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"When it comes to you, always." He answered smoothly, although his expression lacked his usual humor. Which is strange, because I know Light doesn't _like_ me in that way but...

"Alright everyone. We can get started now that everyone's here." I turned as Matt silently entered the room, head down and shoulders bent as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Which considering his position now, made a lot of sense. Light moved over as Matt sat down defeatedly, ignoring the Light's questioning look.

A pang of guilt rushed through me as I realized that Matt was about to lose his best friend. He may have other friends at school but the two had always been inseparable. But I shouldn't care so much about Matt's feelings. Because he's the one whose been the asshole. Not me. I have nothing to feel guilty about me.

"Since we have an unexpected guest here, I'll give a little background information. Its the summer of '08. Mid-july, baseball has ended and everyone is dreading the start of high school. Matt decided to throw a party with just a few of his closest friends...and he just so happened to invite his _saint _of a brother." L's voice was haunting as he spoke, even though there wasn't much emotion behind it. I forced myself to stay calm and not panic because this was only a memory. And memories can't hurt me if I don't let them.

L stood up to pop the DVD into his player. So he hadn't been lying. There was a camera that night...which also meant that there were copies of said night. The image buzzed for a few seconds before a distorted image of L appeared. The screen instantly cleared and you could see L's face in concentration, trying to set something up behind the phone.

"I got the beer!" A voice crowed that had to be Matt's. It was younger and in the awkward in between phase of boy and man. L rolled his eyes but walked over to Matt to take a beer anyways. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the younger Matt from so many years ago. How could someone change so much in such a little time? From striped shirts, baggy vests, and oversized goggles to designer clothes in such little time.

_Matt dropped the six pack on his bed and began to guzzle his own beer can. L took careful sips of his own drink, not wanting to risk a hangover that Matt was surely going to get._

_"Have you seen Mello and Light?" L asked. "They may want to try the illegal booze too. Might as well share the bounty."_

_"Its not illegal. Its my brother's. He said we could have it." Matt said with obvious glee. "I think he might even have some pot here. I've always wanted to try it, you know?"_

_"No Matt, I don't know because I've never had the urge to commit mass genocide to my brain cells." L deadpanned._

_"Oh come on. Just once, for the hell of it." Matt begged, throwing his arm around L. "Please? I'll kiss you for it." L's face twisted in disgust and he shoved Matt off of him._

_"Nasty Matt. Even if I liked boys, I'd never kiss you. Who knows where that mouth has been."_

_"But L, I'm so MADLY in love with you. I can't take the heart break." Matt sighed, falling back on his bed._

_"Dear lord you're a lightweight. Imagine if you were to try marijauna. People would think you were on crack."_

_"But L, crack is whack. Remember?"_

Its funny. Seeing Matt so carefree and ridiculous made me question what actually happened. I mean, I couldn't possibly be wrong about what happened but then again, my memory isn't exactly perfect.

_"Better sober up Matt. I think I can hear your boyfriend calling." Matt instantly shot up, spilling beer all over his shirt and sending L into a massive fit of laughter._

_"Jackass." Matt muttered, throwing the can at L and pulling off his shirt. "Damn, now it looks like I peed my pants. These are my favorite jeans."_

_"Aww are you going to cry? Let me get a cup so I can catch your tears."_

_"I hate you so much right now." Matt growled, stalking over to his dresser and stripping down to his boxers to look for new clothes._

"Matt has Pikachu boxers?" Misa asked curiously, staring intently at the screen.

"I _had_ Pikachu boxers." Matt said defensively. "Not anymore."

Misa gave me a look but nodded anyways, focusing once more on the screen.

_Matt pulled on a wife beater and another pair of jeans, shoving the wet ones in the back of his closet. "You're paying for those."_

_"Why should I? You're already filthy rich. You can just buy another pair."_

_"That's not the point. I deserve retribution."_

_"Ooh, big words for someone whose drunk."_

_"I'm not drunk."_

_"Whose drunk?"_

I stiffened as I watched the younger me appear in the door way. So innocent and goddamn trusting.

_"No one." Matt said hurriedly, rushing over to Mello to embrace him in a hug. "Glad you could make it._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mello said with a small smile, clasping Matt's hand. "Hey L, can we have a moment?" _

_L eyed them both suspiciously but he otherwise shrugged, leaving the room to the two. With a growl that was much more playful than angry, Matt lifted Mello over his shoulder and rushed over to the bed, throwing Mello over in a rush._

_"Geez Matt. Graceful much?"_

_"Sorry." Matt breathed out, a blush creeping up his face. He climbed on top of Mello and began to kiss him, his hands secured on the other's hips. Mello moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck to bring him closer._

Watching something so intimate in front of everyone was embarrassing. I wasn't a fan of PDA, even if it was only a few people watching.

_"Matt stop. You're going too far." Mello warned, but his voice was light and teasing as he traced Matt's face._

_"Mmm nope. I don't think I am." Matt commented, kissing the base of Mello's throat. "You know you want it."_

_"Not now I don't." Mello said, pushing Matt off of him. "But maybe some day." Matt leaned comfortably against the wall as Mello climbed on his lap, settling comfortably before speaking again. "I tried telling my dad about being gay. I don't think he took it too well."_

_"Don't worry about it too much Mells. Your dad loves you like crazy. Not even God can change that."_

_"I know that but I don't want to disappoint him. I mean, he's all high and mighty about waiting till marriage and I respect that completely but..."_

_"You think he expects you to get married?"_

_"Yes." Mello huffed, twisting a blond strand of hair in between his fingers._

_"Don't worry about it Mells. He may be kind of nervous about it now, but he'll get over it in no time."_

_"Have you told your parents yet?" Matt nodded, although the expression on his face said otherwise._

_"Yes...okay no."_

_"What? Why? We both agreed to do this at the same time."_

_"I know that but I'd rather tell them when they can't remove me from their will."_

_"Matt!"_

_"Mells, I don't have the nice family that you do okay? Its gonna be a lot harder for me to tell them, especially since they're out of town. Again." Matt sighed angrily, pulling his goggles off his head and throwing them across the room._

_"Don't be sad Matt. Look, lets go hangout with the others. That'll cheer you up." Mello chirped as he hopped off of Matt and began dragging him out of the room._

_"Whatever you say." Matt said as they left the room._

L picked up the remote to fast forward until Light reentered the room with the younger me in tow.

_"Light, let go of me you asshole." Light feigned surprise and lifted Mello up in the air._

_"Oh no! Melly said a curse word. We must exorcise the devil from you. Be gone evil!" He chided, throwing Mello on the bed and sprinkling water on him._

_"You're a jerk!"_

_"And you sound like a girl. Especially when I do this." Light bounced on the bed and began to tickle Mello with urgency. Mello half-laughed, half-choked as Light held him down and ran his fingers across Mello's body._

_"Aw how cute. The kiddies are playing." Light and Mello froze and turned around at the voice._

I froze when I saw Matt's brother on the screen, grinning at everyone with superiority. He had always had that cocky personality that I hated and an attitude that I hated more. Even though he had been bullied when he was younger, he had toughened up in middle school and became outrageously popular in high school. And he never let anyone talk bad about him again.

_"Mika." Mello said, his expression flat. "When did you show up?" Mikami grinned, showing off a row of perfect white teeth. _

_"None of your business kid. Know where my brother is?"_

_"I haven't seen him." Mello said defiantly, jutting his chin._

_"Someone's gotten feisty. How cute." Mikami crooned, stalking out of the room._

_"I hate him so much. Always acting like he's better than us just because he's older." Mello scowled, pushing Light away from him. "He's not even that cool."_

_"Says you. The guys a pimp. Girls throw themselves at him and guys want to be him." _

_"I can't believe you just called Matt's brother a pimp."_

"This goes on for awhile." L muttered, hitting the fast forward button. I watched my past self argue with Light, before we both left the room for some reason I can't remember. A few minutes later, Matt and Mikami entered Matt's room and even though I don't know why, I feel my insides clench.

_"So little bro. Growing up quick are we?" Matt nods, trying to seem nonchalant in front of his brother. "Get me a beer will ya?"_

_"Sure Mika." Matt tosses his brother a beer, who quickly downs the drink while Matt mimics the movement. "How's school?"_

_"Boring as shit. Thank god I'm almost done with my summer course." Mika makes a face, then chucks the beer. "Why are you still hanging out with them?" Matt visibly stiffens but doesn't comment. "You deaf? I asked you a question."_

_"There's nothing wrong with them." Matt muttered, his face turning red. _

_"I didn't ask what's wrong with them. I asked why you still hand out with them." Mikami stated, his eyes practically glowing. "You're a terrible listener."_

_"Well my friends are great. I hang out with them because they're the best and there's nothing you could do to change that."_

But he did Matt. That's exactly what he did. You were wrong.

_Mikami smiled but Matt missed it. With slow steps, Mikami made his way towards Matt and collapsed next to him, a snake like smile creeping onto his face. "You like one of them don't you?"_

_Matt stiffened and looked away but Mikami caught on._

_"You do. Of course you do. Its so obvious. Which one is it? Not the L guy, he's too weird for you." Mikami tapped his chin in thought. "Light? Oh but you two are like brothers. So that just leaves...Mihael."_

Why didn't you just say no? Deny it. Leave the room. Don't just sit there.

_"How did you know?" Matt asked weakly. Mikami smiled and pat Matt on the back._

_"Its pretty obvious. The way you talk about each other. Its almost sickening. He's still prudish though. I can tell."_

_"Well that's just the way he is." Matt stated, taking another gulp of his beer._

_"I'm sure. Hey Mail, let me ask you something." Matt looked up at his brother in surprise. He was almost never called his real name, which meant he wanted something._

_"W-what?"_

_"There's this game we play at our college. Everyone's doing it. I think you'd like to play it to." Matt looked up curiously, his face thoughtful._

_"Okay. What is it?"_

_"Its called Virgin."_

Everything hit me like a freight train. I finally understood what happened that night. Dear god, this explains everything. Mikami knew about us the entire time. I thought he was just one person who liked to mess with people. But he was much much more than that.

_"Virgin?"_

_"Yes. Virgin." Mikami's smile widened. "Its pretty messed up but its a lot of fun too, depending on who you're with. Especially for couples. See, there's partner 1 and partner 2. You find out which of the two is more virginal and holy and all that crap. Someone who really takes it seriously you know? The partner 1 drugs partner 2 till they're knocked out, puts them in a bed and strips them down-"_

_"I'm not going to touch Mello Mika."_

_"Would you chill out Mail? Just listen. You strip them down but of course, you don't have sex with them because no one wants to get charged with rape. You just let them sleep, then you get naked and get into bed with them. And when they wake up, boom. Instant classic." Matt's face twists into disgust and he pushes himself away from Mikami._

_"Why in the hell would you do that to someone?"_

_"Because its funny."_

"Holy shit Matt." Light's eyes widened in recognition. "You wouldn't...you didn't..."

_"But its messed up. The person wakes up, thinking they had sex-"_

_"Relax Matt. Its not that big a deal. People do it ALL the time. Its the most popular thing at college. Besides, if you think about it, it actually helps couples."_

_"Helps? How can alleged rape help?"_

_"When the person wakes up, they can either a) panic, freak out, cry about how their life is over or b) talk to their partner. One of the rules is that the partner says they did have sex but if the couple is really as strong as they claim, the other will tell if the person is lying or they'll accept what happened and stay together. It makes them stronger Matt. It shows that no matter what happens, they can get over something horrific if they really care about each other."_

_"Well...okay but I don't need to do that cause Mello cares about me."_

_"Are you kidding me? That kid practically spews the bible in his sleep. This relationship might last for a few months but he's going to eventually leave you. He loves God too much."_

_"That's not true." Matt hissed, his face red with anger. "Mello loves me. He wouldn't leave me like that."_

_"He will if his daddy says he can't trust you." Matt stiffened in shock._

_"No...he wouldn't."_

_"You sound pretty unsure to me. Sounds like this relationship isn't as strong as you thought it was." Mikami stood up to leave and made it to the door when Matt called out for him._

_"Wait...if the partner gets mad or upset, then what happens?" Mikami turned to face Matt and sighed dramatically._

_"Then you tell the truth. Tell them it was a joke gone bad and their virginity is still intact. The most that will happen is that they'll ignore you for a day. Or in Mihael's case, a week. But if your relationship is SO strong, then there's no worry right? Mello's a pretty understanding person isn't he? Besides, its just a game. No big deal." Matt nodded slowly._

_"So...if I were to...do this then...how would I...you know..."_

_"Knock him out? Baby brother, don't worry about that. My friend has a couple of roofies in his pocket. He'll be happy to set you up. Hey Kyo-"_

"I've seen enough." L paused the DVD and simply stared at me, as everyone else did.

"There's more to see you know. There's so much more you don't know-"

"And I don't care L. I really don't." I interrupted. "I don't need to know anymore secrets or games or plots. I saw what I needed to know and I'm done." I stood up and walked over to Matt, who stared at his hands blankly. I forced his chin up so he could look me right in the eye and leaned in close enough so I could feel his breath.

"Looks like you were telling the truth after all. It feels so good to know that my virginity is still intact thanks to you. Guess that feeling in my gut telling me not to hate you was right. But Mail, you misunderstood my character, even if you knew me more than anyone. To think that I would ever understand why you would play such a heartless prank on me and expect me to trust you again is pathetic. You didn't make our relationship stronger. You killed it. I will never trust you again and I will never let anyone make me as bitter as you made me. Misa, let's go." Misa nodded, standing up silently as we both made our way to the door.

"Wait Mello, the tape is not done. There is so much more to see. So much you _need_ to see because Matt is still-"

"Guilty, a bad person, blah blah blah. I already told you L. I'm done playing everyone's games. Whatever secrets are on the tape, I don't want to know. Ever."

"That doesn't mean the rest of the world should be deprived of this." Light said, his eyes on Matt. "I can't believe you would do something like that to Mello. He may not hold a grudge but I will destroy you Matt. You hear me?"

"Light just shut up. Matt was manipulated by Mikami so leave him alone. I'm done with him so you should be to." We stared each other down, neither one of us wanting to back down from the silent challenge. Finally he spoke the words I had been dreading to hear.

"I vote we put it online. _After_ I finish watching it."

"I vote no. Let bygones be bygones and leave the past alone." I said, giving him my infamous icy glare.

"I vote we put it up. Even if you don't want to know what happens, I do and Matt deserves to pay for what he's done. He's not as innocent as you think." L said. For a moment, Light looked almost shocked that he would ever agree with what L said but the moment passed and he smiled in agreement.

"I vote no. I'm sorry okay? I know I screwed up and I can't make any of you like me again, but please don't ruin my life like this." Matt said, his voice hoarse.

"Looks like we need a tie breaker." L said as we all looked at Misa. Her eyes widened and she groaned in frustration, turning away from all of us.

"This isn't fair. Misa wants to do what's right...but Misa also wants what Mello wants." She looked at me, her eyes big with indecision. "No, I will do what's right. I vote yes."

"Misa no. That's not the right thing." I said, the worry building in me. "You'll be ruining a life. Its not right."

"But he ruined yours. For years, you thought you had been raped and he never told you the truth. You can't let him go free."

"Well its three against two. The tape goes up." L said.

"No, no, no. Please no. L don't do this." The sheer panic on Matt's face made it hard to look at him so I looked away. "Misa please, change your mind. Please." Misa took a step back, as if getting away from Matt meant she could ignore him. "Light? Come on man, please don't do this. You're my best friend...please."

Light looked furious, downright pissed and he seemed ready to pounce on Matt and tear out his eyes. Which is why the next words out of his mouth shocked me. "Fine. I vote no. The video doesn't go viral." Matt collapsed on the floor, his chest heaving as if he had just run the mile.

"Thank you. Thank you Light. And Mello-"

"This doesn't mean we're still friends." Light interrupted "In fact we won't be. I didn't say no because I wanted to, I said no because I pity you. Talk to me and you're dead. You hear me?" The pain on Matt's face was so hard to look at I felt pain in my chest. "And I want to see the rest."

"Then that's our cue. Come on Misa." She looked at me with a question in her eyes, as if she thought I'd be mad at her for saying yes. And a part of me was mad. But I held out my arm anyways because I was done being miserable and angsty and angry at the world. I had nothing more to lose as I walked out the door, arm-in-arm with my best friend.

* * *

Please Read PLEASE READ Please Read

A/N: So that's it! Wow...that was hard to write. Especially in third person. I'm so nervous to see how you all react and I know a lot of you will be thinking 'But what did Mattie do?' Well my loyal readers, you will find out in *drum roll* the sequel **Sin**. For more details, read first authors note above if you DIDN'T. Shame on you if you skipped it when I said Please Read.

Anyways, I want to know what you all think of that. I have a feeling some of you will be like 'I think if Matt really loved Mello, he wouldn't have done that.' But you know what? Love is a twisted cruel bitch that makes people do the craziest things. Matt gave into a fear and did something ultimately ridiculous because he thought Mello would love him more. But that just shows how manipulative people like Mikami can be. They can make smart people do bad deeds and Matt is no exception.

I still love Matt with all my heart and I feel like he's gone through a lot. In the sequel, you will know more about him so you'll be able to relate to him. The last chapter will be posted - if you're lucky - when I get Wifi on my computer but if not, then three weeks. :)

Hope you enjoyed, don't hunt me down if you didn't and lots of love to you all!

**Thanks to Lightning the l'Cie, wishingbell, mellofangirl, ShinigamiMailJeevas, foreverunloved, MelMat, superstrawberryL, SyC0bEaR, LoveUntilWeBleed, Leif the Lucky, ABECrudele, VampirePrinssess, Jazzinator, MakenshiCrona, tealeyedmoon69, RhetoricalJeevas, Sarriya, NinjaPrincessHaruka, SweetScarlett97, CainaStarsong, Aim-For-The-Head, and oOxCreativexOo.**


	11. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen the FINAL chapter of Virgin. I feel really bad that I got so lazy with this story but at least I finished it within the same year! Lol. So yes this chapter is very short, compared to my last two chapters which were SUPER LONG!

But I like the way I end things here. Because I really feel as if this shows Mello's true self coming back, that he won't be bitter or angry anymore but he will be strong. Hope you all like it! And prepare yourselves for the sequel...**Sin! **Which has excitement, more drama, and some serious WTF moments.**  
**

P.S. If you want to know when the first chapter comes up, send me a message (NOT A REVIEW) saying you'd like me to let you know. The reason I say no reviews is because some people don't sign in and then I won't be able to contact you. Anyways, enjoy!

P.S.S. I know a lot of you love Matty despite his stupidity but don't worry. The first few chapters of the story may seem a little rough at first but I can assure you that Mello will come to the rescue! :) And yes I do love Matt even though I put him through hell.

ONE LAST THING. AS EXPECTED I KNOW NOT EVERYONE WAS SATISFIED WITH THE WAY I LEFT THE LAST CHAPTER. I had three people who were either so-so or flat out didn't like it. And to be honest, I understand. I'm actually surprised so many people DID like it. One of the reviewers in particular asked me a question that I felt the need to answer because it raised a good point:

Why make people read through ten chapters of build up to have this kind of ending?

That wasn't the question exactly but you get the point. The reason why I had so much build up to have this kind of ending because what seems like a heartless prank to one person can be life-changing and heart breaking for someone else. One choice you make can destroy a person's self-esteem, even if it seems miniscule and unimportant. What Matt did WAS A BIG DEAL because he broke someone's trust and that to me is an awful almost unforgivable thing to do. If my best guy friend did something like that to me, I don't know what I'd do, even if it was just a joke. Once trust is broken, its almost impossible to get back. So reviewer, THATS WHY I HAD THE BUILD UP. If you didn't like it or you don't want to continue the story, then fine with me. But at least understand why.

* * *

Life is such a bitch. I mean really. Who could be crueler than Lady Karma herself, making everyone suffer as she laughs away? Well guess what Karma? You bite my ass and I'll bite yours.

I was lying when I told the group that I was done with games. Truth is, I've been cooking up something for a long time. Ever since I found out about the Virgin game, how Matt was manipulated into hurting me, and how I never even lost my virginity through me for a loop.

It just goes to show that you always have to watch your back. Or at least, have other people guard it for you. Misa for example. She's been a better friend that Linda ever was. Speaking of Linda, I'm pretty sure she caught an STD but I can't be too sure. School's out so the rumors fly like crazy.

Light and L watch over me too. ALL the time. Its gotten annoying, seeing them being so friendly again. Because now, instead of focusing on hating each other, they focus on annoying the life out of me.

Ugh.

But as I was saying, I have something planned for the one who scorned me: Mikami. He deserves to suffer more than anyone. And I didn't climb my way up to the top for nothing. I studied my ass off for years but having to deal with Matt made me street smart. Two weapons I will use to bring down Mikami, ego and all.

So I guess I haven't really changed huh? Whether or not my plan works, I will come out on top. I will do whatever it takes to have revenge and this time, I choose the players and I create the perfect ending. So Mikami, its time to play. Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: The end! :O Short I know, but trust me, if I made it longer, it would have SUCKED. So I'm working on the first chapter for **Sin **so be prepared because there's a lot of new things coming your way.

And finally, thanks to everyone who supported my story:

EphemeralEuphony, FrenchKissOfMandM, Martata, ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS, PaintedClocks, VladimirKyleTod, Nox, TriggerRox, Bedessica, Killer Teddy 101, ChocoAndCigs, Mirror of Melancholy, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, Calm Envy, ShinigamiMailJeevas, DidiTwitches, TamiLawliet, ObsessedFreakGenius, A, Mercory, whatevergirl1396, Molly2342, Kaslo, Mizumi-cham, acca-accapacckafuggy-fugg, LolitaChick, feartehfox, Quashie, Satan's Sweeties, Cheerful-Pessimist, TriggerRox , Martata, Cheerful-Pessimist, DeathNoteFreak, thinlimitation, , Kaslo, 12-1-23-12-9-5-20, wolfinthelight26, shizukoyasu, Chocolatier-Mihael, Kaiottic-Rawr-, Atreyl, cake'n'twins, Bright-Eyesz, ILuvYa44, KariumiOuu, .Zira, Inuyasha4eva, Emmy Lawliet, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, AshbooAkatsuki, Shadow Dancer666, Holli-chan, SummerHerald, Cattenlent, Kari Twilight Mist , NightR, rpwehp12, Jeevas Opheliac, Ali Rye, scrambled-eggs-at-midnight, Emmy Lawliet, Inuyasha4eva, NeddyJenkins, Josefin Tonks, X-treme Kiwi, ryuzaki-will-live-on, Leif the Lucky, Lawli-kun, OrangyGoodness, Ominous-Ninja, Kawaii Zoey-chan, ahysea, 10-iz4, little-unoriginal-monster, toxiccoloredteencaitlin, jarrod-and-amanda, BunniesDon'tTalk, tealeyedmoon69, SaneYaoiAddict, Shenkuu Ovarii Lily, Em, Deekie, pandagirl77, GreyNobody, , meowth, Romanom, xKuroHotaru, RhetoricalJeevas, Egypt Mesi, IssyWaylandGaskarthDepp, ShyClown, ABECrudele, 0o0olive2reado0o0, LoveUntilWeBleed, iatethecookie, Just-A-LittleBoyShy, JemKarma, Shadow2395, MakenshiCrona, Snail-chan, That One Person, brattyteenagewerewolf, mellofangirl, Unicorn of Awesomeness, foreverunloved, mattlover, SasuHika, The Flea, Darksilvershadows, deathy A. Saiyania, Aiko the Hunter, VampirePrinssess, iHugzYu, wishingbell, BehindHappyFaces, kenjiilicious, RyuzakiUzumakii, foreverunloved, Muchacha, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, SPL17L0V3, Sicklepickle, superstrawberryL, Orange Burst, DichotomicJ, InsertFakeNameHere, moxiegal06, Sarriya, NinjaPrincessHaruka, SweetScarlett97, CainaStarsong, Aim-For-The-Head, oOxCreativexOo, Nicole-chanxo, BunniesDon'tTalk, deathcabforkira, glitterthorn, and Natasha050.

WHOA that's a lot of love. :) If I forgot anyone, I am so sorry! If I repeated anyone's name, then oops, super lazy. Lol, thank you for spending the time to read my story.

P.S.S.S. Because I love you all so much - and because the TV on my first flight broke - I have begun the first chapter of Sin so here's a little excerpt to have you all die a little until its updated ;)

**Sin**

Mello's POV

Senior Year was off to a great start. Light and L were hanging out again, Misa had finally forced herself to say 'I' instead of 'Misa', her name and all of my college applications were filled out. Everything was perfect...

Well, maybe life wasn't exactly perfect. Senior year was off to a great start until I found out Matt got arrested for drug possession.

I know, right?

**End Excerpt**

Aren't I just a bitch? BUT WAIT MATT FAN CLUB MEMBERS, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND LISTEN! I know things look bad for Matt but trust me, it will get better for him. Don't know when my next update will be so enjoy!

Your demented writer forever,  
possessed4evr


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Not a chapter update everyone! Just wanted to post this to let you know that THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SIN IS UP! Go check it out if you still like this story. :)

P.S. you don't need to review on this if you don't want to. Its not a real chapter so yeah :)


End file.
